Not another ending
by i.love.bread
Summary: Beca worked on a food market to get money to move to LA for work as a DJ. One day, she met a guy who changed her thoughts and feelings, after a time she found herself leaving him after an unexpected thing happened in her family.
1. Chapter 1

Not another ending.

It was a Saturday morning; Beca was in her bedroom working in a new mix. She spent the last two and a half hours sitting in front of her computer, she was finishing it when her phone started buzzing, it was her alarm, reminding her that her shift in the market started in less than an hour. Yes, Beca worked in a food market. In Georgia, if you were older than 16, you could start working, so she started saving money because she wanted to move to LA when she finished the High School in a year, she knew her father wouldn't let her go there, but she didn't care, this was her first year living with her father after almost 8 years without seeing him.

She picked up her bike and went to her job to start her job.

-Hey, look who decided to appear- A brunette girl much taller than Beca said with a grin.

-It's not that late, Stace.

-I know, I just wanted to annoy you

Beca rolled her eyes, as she always did and put her uniform (just a red shirt) on it.

Beca spent the next hour laughing at how Stacie flirted with clients, and some of them were confused.

Then Beca saw a guy with curly dark brown hair with a huge grin in front of her, she took the pop corn pack, some juicy pouches and other stuff that he was going to buy and put it on a bag.

-35 dollars and fifty cents- Beca said

They boy didn't answer, he was staring at her making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know where to look, so she looked at Stacie with a HELP-ME look and Stacie gestured her to clap on his face.

-Hey! Hello?

-Oh sorry, what? - The boy finally said- I was staring at your eyes.

-Huh? - Beca started blushing so she changed topic- Anyways, you have to pay me 35 dollars and 50 cents- Beca said sharply.

-Oh yeah that. Here

-Thanks for co…- she tried to said but he was cut by the guy

-Do you wanna go out after your shift?

-I don't know you. If you don't mind, I have more clients. NEXT- she yelled

-Think about it. Me,you,on a park. Sound good right?

-Look nerd I have work to do…IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I SWEAR TO GOD I…- she stopped there, she saw the people staring at her and her boss looking her and she made a gesture to Beca telling her to come with her. And she followed her, leaving her spot without making eye contact with nobody. She hated her boss with passion, she really did, but if she wanted to go to LA, she had to be nice with her to have her job.

-Explain what happened, Hobbit. - Sheila, her boss, said.

Beca was counting to 1000 to not punch her for calling her 'Hobbit'.

-He was annoying me, and he was putting me nervous and he-

-I don't care what he did; I want you to calm down. He is a client, you have to be kind with them, I don't give a fuck what you want to do to them.

-Sorry- she said with clenched teeth, and with that she left and went back to her spot until her shift was over.

*8.00 pm*

-Ready to go Becs?

-Sure let me find my bag.

-What did the bosster tell you? - Stacie asked to the tiny brunette

-The what?!

-Boss and monster. Bosster.

-Oh okay… she wants to change my damn attitude.

They were leaving the market and were near the corner when Beca felt a hand in her arm, and her instinct said to kick to the person, so she did. And he let out a yell of pain. Beca could see who was stopping her a second ago, it was the nerd from the market.

-YOU AGAIN?!- Beca yelled making Stacie to stop walking and turning around to see the scene.

-Ouch…you kicked me hard you know?

-Du'uh that was the plan. Why are you following me?

-Now im never gonna have a father's day. I wanted to apology with you for making you feel uncomfortable and look like an idiot in your job.

-I didn't look like an idiot.

-Believe me - Stacie said giggling. - You did.

Beca narrowed her eyes making Stacie stop laughing.

-So you want an 'I forgive you'? That's all?

-Kind Of. i…

-Why didn't you tell it? You are forgiven,now i have to go, bye. – She said motioning Stacie to walk fast.

-He's kinda hot, don't you think? - Stacie asked with a huge grin

-God no. To you anything that moves is hot- Beca said laughing

Stacie didn't respond, just shrugged her shoulders.

-See ya tomorrow on Monday Becs- And she kissed her cheek, making Beca clean her cheek in response and Stacie laughed at that, because she knew Beca wasn't an affective person.

Beca got home and found her father sitting in the couch. She tried to didn't make any sound so she could avoid him.

-How was work? - Her father asked without leaving his eyes from the TV screen.

-Oh, wonderful, especially for my lovely boss who loves me.- She said with her characteristically sarcasm.

-So I guess it was a bad day.

-Wow, how did you know it? Did you realize it on your own?

Her father made a don't-joke-with-me look to her.

-What do you want for dinner?

-Is there something?

-Lasagna from yesterday.

-It's okay with me. Call me when it's ready. - And without another word she went to her room to finish her mix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not another ending.**

**_A/N Hey guys. Im new in this thing and i look like my grandma using. Please tell me what do you think, if you like it, if you dont, what would you like to happend/change. So i dont know. Hope you like this chapter_**

Chapter 2

It was a Sunday night, Beca was finishing her math homework, she was really good at math, but she hated homework. She was in the middle of an equation when her dad opened her door and she jumped.

-Fuck dad, you scared the hell out of me- Beca said breathing heavily

-I...I thought you was with your headphones listening to that stuff.

-The stuff called music? Oh, I'm so sorry you don't know it.

-I'm not in the joke mood Beca, especially for your sarcasm.

-Whatever, why are you here?

-I need...- He sighed - I want you to know someone.

-This does not sound good. You have a new girlfriend?

-Hum yeah. Her name is Clarice, she wants to meet you.

-Oh the woman who made you distance from mom, great. So you tell her about my existence?

-Not yet. But she's nice, and I want you to be nice with her, she is coming on Friday night. Remind me the days you work.

-Saturdays after 12.00am until 20.00 or sometimes in some hours in the morning, Mondays, Wednesday and whenever the "Bosster" wants.

-Perfect because…What? Bosster? What's that?

-Oh yeah, Stacie invented it. Boss+Monster=Bosster. She's not that weird you know?

-Okay…anyways, she's coming on Saturday night. Can you talk with your boss to change your shift?

She didn't want to meet this new girlfriend; she didn't know her all she knew was that she hates her for making her dad leave her and her mom. But in the other hand, she knew how important this was for her dad and she still care about him, VERY deep in her thoughts.

-I'll see what I can do.

-Thanks Beca. If you don't mind I have to make dinner or you are not going to eat.

She waited until her father left so she could call Stacie to tell her the news.

-Hi Stace, it's me. My father finally told me about the bitch…No…He want me to meet her…No, I don't know if she's hot. Anyways, see ya on school.

Beca left her phone on her desk and went back to the homework, somehow, she found herself thinking about this mysterious guy from the market, never in her life she met a guy who was so sincere with his feelings…or some guy who asked her to a date like this.

-Why the hell are you thinking about him, Mitchell? - She said to herself- You don't even know his name, all you know was that he was a completely nerd…Yeah, that. A nerd, nothing else that a Nerd with a beautiful smile…WAIT WHAT?! Shut up and go back to math.

-DINNER IS READY BECS!

-Dinner, the perfect distraction. COMING!

=The Next Morning=

*Beca's P.O.V*

God. I forget how much I hate Mondays when I have to get up to go to school; luckily this is my last two weeks. I turned off the alarm and spent 5 minutes more in bed before taking a shower. After the shower I put my black tank top and a red flannel shirt with black tight jeans and, obviously, my black converse.

I walked to school listening to my new mix and thinking on how much i was missing my bed. I was a street away from school when a shout caught my attention making me leave my thoughts.

-BECA! - That red head screaming was her Best friend, besides Stacie.

-Chlo wait, I think the guy who lives 3 streets away didn't hear my name.

-"Oh hello Chloe, your hair looks amazing" oh thanks Beca, it's good that someone noticed it.- Chloe said with a serious face

-Its shorter…what with that?

-ITS SHORTER. I CUT MY HAIR YESTERDAY.

-Oh, cool…I guess

We walked together talking, well she was talking about some kitten or something like that, I wasn't hearing at her, I had my head somewhere else. We entered the school and found Stacie talking with some guy from the football team.

-Girls I have a date for the prom night- Stacie said clapping to herself- you already have one right?

-Hum I'm in that, I think Tom will ask me soon. What about you Becs?

\- What?

-YOUR PROM DATE-the both said in unison

-The both of you know that's not my thing. You'll never see me using a dress…or with a date. I'll be the DJ, if the principal accepts it.

-C'mon Becs it's OUR prom night

-Stacie is right Becs, you can't miss it.

-I'm not gonna miss it, I'll be there, making music.

-It's not the same- Chloe said looking at me with puppy eyes

-That's not gonna work Chloe, save those puppy eyes for someone else. At least, I can help you two choosing the dress.

-It's something; see you girls in the third period- Stacie said

-I gotta go too Chloe, the Spanish teacher is gonna kill me. - I told her because he really hates me.

The rest of the day was okay; totally normal we spent the whole damn day talking about the prom. I had to work that afternoon so Stacie and I walked together to the market to start our shifts, this shift was boring, and the hours went by VERY slowly, like an obese turtle walking on the moon. And then I saw it, in front of me. The guy from the other one was right in front of me looking me with those incredible chocolate brown eyes and his goofy grin and with some food on his hands.

-Waiting me?- He said with his characteristically grin.

I only narrowed my eyes at him and started taking his things without making eye contact.

\- So, what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that, you know, she was beautiful the whole time?

-I don't wear glasses.

\- Then you're halfway there.- He noticed that I was raising my eyebrow as response -So I noticed that you don't work on Sundays, I waited for you literally for two hours.

-Oh god, you came here just to see me? You have serious mental problems.

-Pff… it wasn't just to see you- He said blushing, I raise an eyebrow- I ran out of juicy pouches.

-You are addicted to those things. - I said giggling

-A juicy pouch a day keeps the doctor away

-You are totally a weirdo…Are going to buy something else?

-Mmm…Have you got a can-we-go-for-a-talk thing?

-I have my break in 30minutes; I think I can talk for some time.

-Great Beca. See you outside.

-How do you know my name?

-Hum I know how to read, you have your name in your shirt. And that was not an excuse to look at your breast.

-Huh? - I was starting to blush - Sorry?

-I should talk less, I'll wait outside. Oh, and…I'm Jesse, by the way.

I could see Stacie at the corner of my eye with a goofy grin on her face and raising her eyebrows.

-Rebecca Mitchell, come over here- Beca heard Sheila's voice on her walky talky.

She let out an angry sigh. –Coming, Sheila.

Beca entered Sheila's office and found Sheila looking at the security records.

-What was that? I pay you to attend the clients, not to talk with them.

-How I'm gonna attend them if I can't talk to them?

-Don't act like an idiot; you know what I'm talking about. Just stop flirting with them.

I couldn't help it; I let out a loud laugh when she said 'Stop flirting with them'.

-What it's so funny, Hobbit?

-Oh nothing, if you don't bother, I have to work.

-Of you don't change your attitude I'm gonna fire you.

-It's okay with me. – And with that I left her office.

*25 Minutes later*

I was having my break before another half an hour working, I went outside as I told to Jesse to talk to him.

-Its fucking cold out here

-It is right? What if we go for a coffee? Oh and take this- He pulled out his blue hoodie and accidentally, part of his shirt rose with his hoodie, revealing his toned body. Then he gave me his hoodie. –Thanks to Jesus that it isn't snowing.

-Thanks for the hoodie- it smelled beautiful- so, coffee?

-Sure, there's a starbucks near here.

-I hope its close from here because I only have 45 minutes of break.

We started walking in an uncomfortable silence.

-Why are you working here, by the way?

-I want to move to LA to make music. So I started saving money.

-You make music? That's great. Someday you have to let me hear some of your music.

-It's not that great you know?

We entered the café and we ordered two coffees and sat in booth.

-So what do you like to do? - I asked while I was drinking my coffee and I tried not to show my pain face because the coffee was so hot that it burned me.

-My hobby?

-Yeah

-I'm a movie nerd. I have a big collection of movies, I know random facts about the movies, I love watching movies. Don't you love watching movies?

I didn't say a word I took a sip of my coffee trying hard not to laugh at his face.

-What, do you not like movies or something? Like any movies? You don't…What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking…puppies.

-Hey calm your tits down, they're fine. I just get bores and never make it to the end.

-The endings are the best part- He said offended.

-They're predictable. Like the guy gets the girl and that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father.

-Okay, right, so you just happen to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history? I don't believe you.

-"Vader" in German means father. His name is literally "Darth Father".

-Huh. So you know German. Well now I know why you don't like fun things. You know you need a Moviecation.

-A what?

-Moviecation, movie education.

-Yeah you are not gonna convince me to do that so, nice try.

A/N: i hope you liked this chapter, finally there's a Jeca moment,tell me what do you think. I spent 10 hours writting and re wrtitting this.

Dont forget to review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Still Beca's P.O.V ***

After coffee with Jesse, we exchanged numbers and I went back to work until my shift was over.

So ... Where have you been at halftime?

Um, just drink a coffee.

Where?

-Starbucks ...?

-From When you go to Starbucks? YOU ALWAYS PREFERRED TO GO MC. CAFE BEFORE A STARBUCKS. Who raped AND LEFT YOU THERE?

-Jesse invited me, so I joined him.

-Oh, so you were with the "boy nerd". -Stacie Said smiling - Beca has a crush -She sang, making me uncomfortable and started to blush.

-I dont have a crush; he's just a new friend.

-Should I believe you? You were never so open with someone who you met two days ago. It took me a month to know your name.

-Perhaps because we were in 3rd grade and my parents were in the midst of a divorce. And you were, you know "popular".

-Oh, I forgot that. Sorry.

-Sadly I smiled at her response; we walked to her house together in a comfortable silence. When I entered his home I realized that the house was empty, there was no one there, so I knew Stacie could have a party when she wanted.

-Hey Becs i have the pasta cooking or half a sandwich which I think is a ten on a science project. What do you want to eat?

-Well I know you and I know, we both know we do not know how to cook but i dont want to wastw your science project ... so lets cook pas- At that moment my phone buzzed, but I didn 't checked it.

-Um ... Your phone is ringing.

-So? I have to check it?

-You Have something to hide?

-Oh god okay- I said pulling my phone out of my pocket- I'm sure its Chloe or my ...JESSE.

I do not know why exasperated me, but I did.

-You call him your Jesse! You are a thing!?

-No, I thought it was MY father.

-what is he Saying?

-It's just a message, I'm pretty sure it's nothing-I said putting my phone in my pocket.

-BECAAAA, Please, this guy is dying for you. Just answer to his text.

-Do you think he has a crush on me? - Stacie nodded

_"Mitchell why the hell are you doing this?! He's a nerd, I like movies. I do not even know him. I said to myself."_

-I mean, I saw him twice. And he's a nerd. Why are we talking about this? Can we make dinner?

-Okay, Sheila -Stacie said, raising her hands in surrender. I laughed at that.

We tried to make some pasta while my phone kept ringing.

-How many minutes we have to leave the pasta on the water? - Stacie asked putting the pasta in cold water.

\- Dunno, one hour? -I say, trying to read the instructions on the box

-Um, sure. Hey, while the pasta its cooking im gonna take a shower. Be careful with food.

-Sure, I'll be the best nanny food.- Stacie squinted at me and made a sarcastic smile. I waited until she closed the bathroom door to check the texts. 12 messages from Jesse, wow, he's a freak. 

**From:** Jesse

**20.30**

What's up shorty?

**20.31**

I wanted to make sure I got the right number.

Right?

Its this?

Hey?

Becs?

**20.32**

Oh you ignoring me?

Two can play this game

**20.33**

I'm ignoring you

Totally forgetting who you are.

**20.34**

Who is this number?

**20.36**

Okay seriously, answer. If you do not answer to 20:45, I'll call.

I could not help it, I was grinning like an idiot to the screen of my phone. I looked at the time was 20.43, i decided to wait until he called me and see what happened, so I took my computer from my bag and started working on a new mix. 

***Stacie's P.O.V ***

-Um, sure. Hey, while the pasta its cooking im gonna take a shower. Be careful with food. - I asked Beca

-Sure, I'll be the best nanny food.

I told Beca that I was going to take a shower, but I did not, instead, I called Chloe.

-Hey Red

-What happens Stace?

-'I think I found the perfect date for Beca for the prom.

-Wait, what? Who? How?

-This may sound strange, but she met him at work last Saturday, he returned today and she spent her break with him and now ... - I was cut by Chloe screaming

-WHAT?! HER PRECIOUS BREAK?! SHE ALWAYS SPENDS HER BREAK WITH HER MUSIC! WHAT DID HE DO WITH OUR BECA?!

-Chloe calmd down and let me tell you their love story.

-Oh Yeah right, sorry.

-He sent her a text like 10 minutes ago, she went crazy, but then she was cool about it, she always blushes when I talk about him with her. He is the first person who made a record of entering the life of Beca Mitchell. We. Have. To. Make. Them. A. couple.

-You're right, we have to- then, I cut Chloe because I heard Beca laughing, normal people do not laugh when they are alone.

-Chlo, I think he called her, she is laughing, I'll try to hear something. 

***Beca and Jesse's conversation***

-You're not going to convince me to watch any movie, Jesse.

-At least I tried. And if we made a deal?

-What type of "deal"?

-Friday night, pizza, my place, ice cream, first moviecation. I invite ice cream and pizza. What do you say?

\- * Sigh * Okay Nerd, we have a deal. But...FUCKING GOD!

-what? WHAT HAPPENED? You're OK?

-Jesse Gotta go. STACIE!. 

*** Stacie from the bathroom ***

-Chlo, something happened. I'll tell you what happened later. 

*** Beca's P.O.V ***

I was talking to Jesse and then cover the pan flew and the water was boiling and falling to the ground. And i burnt my hand.

-JESUS CHRIST STACIE HELP ME.

-Bec What ... JEZZ. WHAT DID YOU DO? - Stacie ran to the pan and turned off the fire.

-Nothing, I was sitting here talking to J ... -Stacie turned and smiled at me, so I tried to fix it - Jessica, the girl of science? To help me with homework and then the pan exploded.

-Huh, so you have the number of Jessica, fine. What if we order pizza?

-Sounds Great ... Hum, Stace?

-Yup?

How was the shower?

Huh? Oh yeah, it was great.

-I see ... how did you leave your hair dry? Cause your dryer is still in my house.

-oh I ... I ... It's not your business, or you want to eat the burnt pasta instead of pizza?

-I'm going to wait here with my mouth closed.

'That's better...Jesse's girl.

I could feel my cheeks flushed; I tried to cool off going back to my mix, but Jesse had to appear. I got a text from him asking what happened and if it was okay. I smiled at the image in my head of him worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/N. Before you start Reading this chapter, I made a mistake. In the chapter where Beca's father (Let's name him John) tells Beca that he wants to her to meet his girlfriend, John says that she's coming on Fridays night and the he says she's coming on Saturday night. She's coming on Saturday night, not Friday.**_

***Beca's P.O.V***

It was Tuesday's night; i was in the kitchen looking something to eat when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Jesse

**From:Weirdo** (yeah, I changed his name)

**20.36PM**

**Weirdo**

_-Someday u have to tell me in which days you work and in which you don't.- The only obvious answer to that was that he went to the market and spent 6 hours in it._

**You**

_-You went there again? That means that you don't have more pouches…or you missed me_

His answer came fast.

**Weirdo**

_-Maybe_

**You**

_-Maybe…what?_

_**Weirdo**_

_-Maybe I don't live near the market so I used the excuse that I'm visiting my cousin Fred to talk to you in person because I have boring life since I don't find a nice movie on Netflix and my cousin is annoying so, you should feel important Miss Beca._

_-Also, I wanted to talk about the moviecation. What if tomorrow after your shift or during your break we go for a coffee and talk about it._

**_You_**

-_Sounds great to me, but let's do it after the shift, I used to spend my shift with my music and I miss being alone with it. Don't take it personal, my music is more important than anything to me._

**Weirdo**

_-You are hurting my feelings. Okay if u don't mind, I can hear one of your mixes and then I leave you alone until we go to the café._

**You**

_-Sure, see you tomorrow movie nerd_

**Weirdo**

_-Hahaha okay mysterious girl_

When I put my phone down I saw my father standing by the door frame looking at me with a grin on his face.

-What?

-Nothing it's just I didn't see you smile like that since you were 8

-Maybe with you- I said annoyed because he knew the why of why he never saw me smile since he left me.

-Becs don't be so hard with me, Clarice loves knowing about your existence.

-WHY THE HELL YOU KEEP TALKING ME ABOUT HER?!- I left the kitchen and went to my room not wanting to hear the shit he was saying. I don't want to know nothing about this slut; only the music could take me away and make me forget about my problems, so I put the song. That song always raised my mood; it was 'People like us' by Kelly Clarkson.

I lay in my bed singing the song.

_"__People like us we've gotta stick together _  
_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever _  
_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten _  
_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom _

_Oh woah oh oh woah oh _  
_We are all misfits living in a world on fire _  
_Oh woah oh oh woah oh _  
_Sing it for the people like us, the people like_-OH GOD- I didn't know when, how or why but I heard a noise very familiar, when I opened my eyes I saw Chloe standing next to my bed grinning.

-CHLOW WHAT THE FUCK? Why have to scare me like that?- I was blushing, no one never heard me sing before. I sited awkwardly on my bed.

-You sing beautifully Becs, why didn't you sing before?

-I…I don't sing and you never heard me okay?-she nodded- And that isn't answering my question. How did you enter without making a noise?

-Oh I was near your house so I decided to stay a minutes with you.

-And my dad opened?

-Yeah why?

-Nothing.

Chloe stayed here talking to me until midnight, she said she wasn't hungry so we didn't have dinner and I didn't want to have dinner with my dad neither. We were having a good time, until Chloe asked again about me singing.

-Really Beca, why didn't you sing to me before?

-I should sing to you? I had to?

-No but, I don't know, I never heard you and now that I know you have an amazing voice I want to know why don't you show it to the world.

-Its simply, because I don't sing.

-But-

-Chloe please, leave it there.

***Wednesday morning***

Today the school was closed because at the morning was snowing hard with non-stop. I got up at 12pm and checked my phone. I had a missing call and a text from Jesse, I grin every time I see his name.

**11.28am**

**Weirdo**

_-Hey I called you but I guess you're asleep, tell me if you'd like to hang out with me on the snow at 2PM._

_-Sure, I have to be back to five cause I start my shift at that time-_ I replied

His reply came in less than a minute. - _Great, I'll pick you up txt me the address._ –

Why the shortened words? Normal people don't text like that…oh wait, it's Jesse, not normal people I thought to myself.

I went downstairs because I only go downstairs when I'm hungry so yeah, I was looking for something to eat, but for my luck, my dad had to be there drinking coffee.

-Look who finally woke up- I glared at him without saying a word I took a mug and put some coffee in it, before I could leave the kitchen he began to talk.- Do you have a plan for today?

-Why? - I said sharply

-Because if you don't have any plan for lunch we can lunch together.

-With the whore? Oh yeah I'd love to, but unfortunately I have plans-I said with my characteristically sarcasm

-Don't call her like that, Rebecca.

-How do you want me to call her? You expect me to like her? And since when you call me Rebecca?

-I don't know, but don't call her like that, and you should like her because –

-I DON'T CARE, IM NEVER GONNA CARE ABOUT HER, SHE'S A FUCKING SLUT AND IM STARTING TO THINK YOU BRING ME BACK IN HERE TO MEET THIS WHORE, YOU NEVER CARE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT ME AND NOW THAT YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ASKED ABOUT YOUR PAST YOU DECIDE TO REMEMBER YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER. – Without knowing, my voice cracked and tears where running down my face.

He didn't say a word; he stayed there with the mouth open looking shocked for some reason, I went to my room and shut the door pretty loud. I cuddled in my bed thinking on why my mom gave him a chance to be a father. I needed a shower to calm down, so I took a shower and then I changed my clothes for black skinny jeans, black army boots, a black skinny long shirt, a grey sweater and my black leather jacket and went outside ignoring my dad's questions.

I texted Jesse if we could go for lunch instead of for a coffee, he said yes so we were going to met on a park near the starbucks we went for the first time. I was sitting on a bench when I feel a hand covering my mouth and other one in my eyes. I tried to shout, but I couldn't.

-I'm gonna rape you- When I heard the voice I calmed down, it was Jesse.

-Jesus Jesse, you scared me.

-Hum, that was the idea- He said laughing

We stared looking at each other, it was like a competition, the first one to look away, lose. Damn, he was good, but he sneezed so, I win.

-Do you wanna go to eat or what?

-Yeah, let's go weirdo.- He smiled at that, making my heart melt… I'm starting to think I may have a little crush for him.

A/N sorry guys it took me so long. I wanted to make this longer but i have no time. I'll probably Update tomorrow. Love ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lunch.

*Beca's P.O.V*

We walked together laughing at Jesse's jokes. And talking about his family.

-So basically I'm an only child with a little 9 year old beast who says he's my brother.

-Aw he must be cute

-Jason? Cute? Beca, you're disappointing me. But for my luck, he's a movie nerd like me- He said triumphant.

-One point less for him. Where are we going, by the way?

-Wendy's?

\- Isn't that closed for snow? I thought you knew that.

-Oh, I didn't. Don't you mind if we go to my house? Jason is probably sleeping and my mom somewhere with my dad.

-HE'S ALONE IN YOUR HOUSE?!

-No, Maddie is taking care of him.

-Who's Maddie? His babysitter?

-She's an old friend from school, now she goes to another school, but we are still in contact. – My mind was telling me that she was his something and I felt jealous of her. Wait no; I can't be jealous for a girl who can be Jesse's girlfriend – And I had a crush on her, we were a couple in 7th grade - Okay, maybe I could be jealous.

I didn't say a word I just glared at him and made a fake smirk. And we walked in an uncomfortable silence after that, until Jesse spoke again.

-What about you?

-About me?

-Yeah, your family, I told you mine so now it's your turn.

-…, what are we gonna eat? - I tried to change the topic because my family is a real mess, more that you know. But it didn't work.

-Are you avoiding my question? Why? – I didn't say a word, I started walking faster – Hey im asking you something just tell me what's wrong and I –

-FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP- he was surprised, his face showed it – You wanted to know it? Well here's the fucking real deal, my family is a mess. My family is A FUKING MESS. I don't like to talk about them cause I feel I don't have a real family. Is that what you wanted to know?

When I saw his face, I felt bad for yelling at him, it wasn't his fault after all, he didn't know.

-Look Jess I'm sorry you didn't know it's just-

-No Becs, it's okay, I am the idiot who should shut his mouth. Sorry. - He hugged me, usually I don't let anybody hug me, but this was different. It was like I needed a hug and I could feel his warm breath on my neck, I still had my arms crossed but I wrapped them around his waist. It wasn't a long, normal hug, it was long but different. I don't know how to explain it. When we separated he looked at me. - Are you okay?

-Yes, thanks. It's just I don't hug people. I'm not an affective person. We walked to his house and before he opened the door he gave me an advice – My mom is very affective and judging the time I think she's back home and she is a talker and has no filter so I'm saying sorry before she make something. – I nodded and gave him a smirk that he gave back.

-Mom im back- he yelled while he was taking my jacket. I could hear a woman yelling coming from upstairs.

-JASON IM BEGGING YOU TO GO TO TAKE A BATH PLEASE.

-No – a little boy voice said giggling

-GET. IN. THE. TUB.

I could see Jesse blushing and he gave me and apologetic smile. Then a woman who looked being in her forty appear from what I think it's the bathroom.

-Hey sweetheart, I was trying to get Jason into the tub and…Who's this lovely girl? –And she hugged me. – I'm Lauren, JJ's mom.

-I'm Beca, nice to meet you. You call Jesse JJ?

-He's my JJ, I used to called him butts because he had a nice one when he was born.

I laughed so hard at Jesse's face of embarrassment.

-Mom, I think she had enough for today.

-Oh I'm embarrassed you? I'm gonna make lunch. Are you okay with Mac&amp;Cheese?

-Yes – we said in unison

I waited until her mother entered the kitchen to look at him trying to keep my laugh.

-Butts? Really?

-You never heard that okay?

-Sure JJ.

-Whatever. So Miss Mitchell – I looked at him – Do you want me to give you a tour on the Swanson's house?

-So your surname is Swanson huh. It'll be a pleasure.

He stopped on the stairs and stared at me.

-What?

-Ladies first- He said

-You're such a weirdo- I said as I started going upstairs.

-And I know you like it.

He showed me his entire house, which ,I have to admit, it was pretty big and I finally met his little brother. It wasn't how I expected to met him, it was like this:

_-Hey Becs I gotta go to the bathroom, stay here._

_-Sure._

_I was standing on a blue door. After a few seconds, the door flew opened and I fell to the ground, facing a little kid who had brown curly hair and, unlike his brother, blue eyes._

_-Who are you? Are from the dark side – Oh god he spent way TOO much time with Jesse._

_-Hum, hey. I'm Beca, Jesse's friend._

_-So you are from the dark side, I have to kill you._

_-I'm good, I'm…I'm…-Good I wish I could have seen that movie_

_-Leia?_

_-Yeah that._

_-All my brother's girlfriends are form the dark side. They always are nice with me and later are mean._

_-Kiddo, I'm not your brother's girlfriend. I'm just a friend._

_-Oh, then you can have my sword._

_-Hum thanks- I said taking the toy- What should I do now to be "good"?_

_-Fight with me._

_-I can't fight with OUCH-he hit me in the leg –Okay, word has started_

***Jess's P.O.V***

When I exited the bathroom, Beca wasn't on the hallway. But I could hear her from Jason's room.

_-Kiddo, I'm not your brother's girlfriend. I'm just a friend.-I heard her said_

-Unfortunately- I whispered to myself.

When I opened the door I found Beca on the floor tickling my brother, who was on her waist, so she could stand up. The both were laughing; they didn't notice I was there until I tread a Lego.

-Fucking bitch- I said throwing the Lego across the room, and making the both of them look at me.

-Mom always says that you shouldn't be on barefoot.

-But I don't care-

-Karma.- I narrowed my eyes at him

Beca was still in the floor looking at me with her hair all over her face.

-Jason would you let me go with your brother for a minute?

-Only if the next time you play with me.

-We have a deal- She said giving him a 'Hi five'

Then I guided her to my room.

-You have a nice room- She said

-Thanks. Now that we're here…-

-Wait you are not gonna ask me to make out. Right?

I could feel my heart beating faster, I wanted to say yes but I did not- Hum no, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to started the Moviecation.

-Oh…If you want to break the deal…

-I'm not gonna break it, I still have the ice cream and I always have pouches.

And I showed her the drawer under my bed full of them.

-Oh so you never run out of them.

-I've got the Best scored and soundtracked movies of all time. That's what I wanna do when I grow up. I wanna score movies. Bring people to tears, you know. Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that.

-Yeah. You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet.

-I don't have a girlfriend?

-What?

-No.

-But isn't Maddie your…-

-Guys the lunch is ready-My mom yelled.

-But instead of ice cream, I prefer M&amp;C- Beca said motioning me to go downstairs.

-Guys sit wherever you want.-My mom said

-Beca next to me-Jason said

-Sure buddy.- Beca said giving me a smirk and sitting next to him.

-So you are a couple? – My mom asked making me spit the food and Beca choke. – I guessing your reactions, you are not.

-They are friends mom, that's why Beca is in the good side.

-Why she's in the good side and I'm not? - I asked making Beca stop coughing and more comfortable.

-Hum because I'm not a weirdo- She said teasing me.

We finished the lunch and went to my room to pick a movie that sounded good to Beca.

-Star trek?

-Too nerd.

-The Lion King?

-His father dies.

-Sixteen candles?

-Sounds a girl who her family forgot about her birthday, a guy who is Mr. Nobody in the school has a crush on her but she has a crush on the most popular guy of the school.

-Shit Becs.

We couldn't watch any movie, we lost time searching one, me trying to make my brother go to his room and at 4pm she had to leave to start her shift in an hour


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*Thursday noon*

***Beca's P.O.V*** (i think you know that every chapter starts with Beca's P.O.V)

I was walking with Chloe and Stacie to my house after school.

-Girls, Tom invite me to the prom -Chloe said excited

-That's great red- I said don't caring about the topic but happy for her

-Only Beca needs a date now.

-Stacie I told you I'm not going to go to the prom, at least I'm not going to go with a date, I'll be there to make music.- They looked at each other and nodded

I opened my house's door and let the girls in.

-Beca, you are early- For my surprise, my dad was there.

-Hello Mr. Mitchell-Said Chloe

-What's up John- Stacie said, my father looked awkwardly at her, while Chloe tried not to laugh.

-We're gonna be in my room so…bye

-Beca wait.

-What?

-Did you talk to your boss?

-About Saturday's Night? –He nodded- No, I forgot.

-Please, talk to him.

-It's HER, it's not a man.-I said leaving the hall and going upstairs with the girls.

-Why do you have to change your shift? - Stacie asked leaving her stuff next to my bed.

-My father fixed a dinner with her.

-Who? - Chloe asked. That earned Chloe a punch on her arm from Stacie. - Oh, HER. Get it. Sorry.

-It's okay Chlo.

We were watching _faking it_ when my laptop started making a noise. It was a Skype call, from Jesse. The three of us look at each other and jumped to my laptop.

-CHLOE HOLD BECA- Stacie ordered to Chloe while she was accepting the call.-WHAT THE FUCK BECA? THIS HAVE A PASSWORD?

-Of course. CHLOE LET ME GO.

-Try her birthday date-Chloe said

-Please girls I'm not that stupid.

-Try 1234 – _Fuck, she almost knew it_ – Or 4321 then. - _FUCK CHLOE._

-YES. THAT WAS. You are really dumb Becs- and the both laughed

And the video call was on. I was going to kill them later.

***Jesse's P.O.V***

I looked at my watch, at this time Beca was at home and she didn't have to work today so I decided to call her, it took almost 3 minutes for the call to be answered.

-Hey Becs you took your time and…WOW you are not Beca –I said confused and then I saw a Red head holding Beca by the arms– Oh there's Beca, at the back. Hi Becs. - I said laughing

-Hi, Im Stacie and I saw you on the store.

-Oh yeah, you are the taller one.

-I am, that means that you looked at me once –

-DAMN IT CHLOE IM GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEAD IF YOU DON'T LET GO- Beca's voice was as a background noise.

-Try tickling her- I told her.

-Fuck you Beca's boy, in which side are you?- I started blushing when she said Beca's boy and Beca stopped moving and trying to get out of the red head's arms who was laughing.- Look Chlo, he's blushing.

-Huh? I'm not.

-Whatever let you sleep at night. So you think Beca is hot?

-I… BECA GET OUT OF THAT WOMAN'S ARMS.

-IM CHLOE, CHOCOLATE BOY. - And then I saw Beca elbowed her friend's boob and took the laptop and exited the room blocking the door.

-What the hell happened in there? Why did she call me chocolate boy? – I asked

-Maybe because your hair is chocolate brown and- She was cut by the taller girl who, somehow, exited the room

-AND THOSE BROWN EYES OF YOURS WHO MELT HER.

-SHUT THE FUCK UP CONRAD- She said really embarrassed – How did you get out of my room anyway?

-Experience.

They stayed a few seconds staring at each other until "Stacie" I think she was, entered the room and Beca finally looked back at the screen.

-My brown eyes huh- I said raising my eyebrows

-You're an idiot- she said smiling and I smiled back and we stayed like that for a few seconds until a scream came from her room.

-BECA A KARMY SCENE. CARRY YOUR ASS HERE NOW AND LEAVE THAT BOY.-Stacie yelled and Beca was exasperating and I could hear Chloe singing 'Jesse's girls' and Stacie laughing, those girls are crazy.

-Jesse I love faking it as much as you love movies, I'll call you later-

-BECA- Stacie yelled again

-COMING, bye

And with that the call was end. I kept thinking about what they said. What if I was so obvious? Or if Beca has a crush on me? What if it's all lies and they wanted to make fun of me? Thousand of questions were in my head. I couldn't wait until Friday came.

***Beca's P.O.V***

When I ended the call I took a deep breath and entered my room where Stacie and Chloe were laying on the floor looking at me with a goofy smirk on their faces.

-" You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Why can't I find a woman like that" – The both sang in unison

-You are two idiots – I said walking slowly in their directions- And you deserve being punish- And I started slapping them on their arms or where I could.

-We can see your boner throw your jeans.- Stacie said.

-Stacie, don't be so rude. That's her dick- The both were laughing

-Whatever, you just missed a kiss.

-WHAT? – They said in unison…again, it's like they have a connection.

After the chapter finished we had dinner with my dad, unfortunately, who tried to make the "good dad "role by cooking some rice to his daughter. I ignored him the whole dinner. Later the girls had to go so I said goodbye at they and went back to my room and laid on the bed with my head down in the pillow until my phone buzzed. And yeah, it was Jesse

**22.04**

**Weirdo**

-You have very nice friend you know?

**You**

-Hahaha I'm really sorry for what happened

**Weirdo**

-Its okay. I have the movie for tomorrow… _My Girl_

**You**

-Sounds bored.

**Weirdo**

-Its Movie education, education always sounds bored to you.

**You**

-Good point.

**Weirdo**

-But it isn't bored, it will leave you with a feeling on you that you didn't wait to feel.

**You**

-Okay, I'll wait until tomorrow. I'll go to your house at 14hrs?

**Weirdo**

-15.10hrs? at 2pm I have gym.

**You**

-See you tomorrow at 3.10pm then. Bye Nerd

**Weirdo**

-Goodnight mysterious girl.

I never could imagine myself having a conversation with a guy, but he's more like a friend, a best friend. I tried to finish my History homework but I couldn't finish it, I'm bad as fuck in history. I don't get a word. I was stressing so I worked on a mix before going back to the homework. Something was sounding bad in the mix. When I realized it was 3 in the morning, in three and a half hours I had to wake up, so I gave up on that mix and went to bed.

A/N *evil laughs* im leaving the movication chapter for another day. Im going on a trip for 11 days so...that means you have to wait :) i didnt want to leave you without something so yeah, its 4 in the morning here and im updating this. You have to love me. See you in eleven days awesome readers :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_***Friday morning***_

I was so happy cuddling in my bed avoiding the cold weather when a loud noise made me jump from bed and hit the floor, it was my alarm, I had to prepare to go to the prison. I wasn't in the mood to go out of bed so I went back to bed and tried to forget about the world for at least five minutes… And with that, I mean "waiting until my dad push me out of bed", and then I remembered he wasn't at home, he was probably in work, but judging the hour, he was with Clarice, the future stepmonster. Fortunately, the Fridays I leave school at 12.00pm. I just have to suffer for 5 hours.

Like every damn morning, I stayed 10 minutes sitting on my bed rubbing my eyes and trying to leave the bed. After a long struggle leaving the bed I reached my phone and I had new texts, few of my dad, that I ignored, talking about the Saturday and a couple from Jesse, I couldn't help but smile.

**6.58 AM**

**Weirdo**

_-MOVICATION DAY!_

_-Hey lazy, I can tell you are sleeping. Move your ass from your bed and prepare for today's moviecation._

_-I hope you cry. Wait I said it wrong. IF YOU DON'T CRY I'LL KILL MYSELF, I spend almost 3 hours trying to pick a movie for you._

**7.02 AM**

_-Okay I have to go; I hope I woke you up, if I didn't. I failed ;(_

God, he's such a weirdo. I have to admit, it's a good way to start a day. What? I can be a sweetheart something.

I was near the school when it started snowing, I love snow since I was 9, that was the only thing that made me smile when my father left.

-BECS! - Certain redhead pushed me out of my thoughts.

-Hey Chlo.

-How are you? More important… how are the things with the guy with chocolate eyes?

-I'm pretty goo...WHAT? I have nothing with him, we are just friends

-Friends who met in the supermarket and for art of magic you let him hang out with you and OH MY GOD BECA, YOU ARE NERVOUS!

-What? I'm not.

-Oh please, you are touching your hair- She was right, I was pulling my hair without knowing, and I stopped- you always do that when you are nervous, that means that talking about him makes you nervous, and that means you feel some-

-DON'T EVEN SAY IT. – I cut Chloe before she started overthinking a whole life with him. A smile grew on her face.

-Okay, if you are friends…

-Right.

-Friends go to the prom together… just like friends.

-Chloe, he has his own prom party too.

-But not in the same date, right?

-I don't know, but dances are not my thing-Chloe raised an eyebrow and put a serious face

-Should i act like I believe you? You also said you can't sing, and you sing. - She started looking at me with her puppy face. Its Chloe fucking Beale, saying not to her it's like kicking an innocent puppy.

I sighed, I can't say no to her especially with her puppy face – I don't promise nothing, I'll try to go to the…- before I could finish the sentence, I had arms wrapped around my body and a ginger squealing. I was standing awkwardly seeing people looking at us.

-Chlo

-Uh huh?

-Let me go, I'm freezing.

-Oh yeah, sorry.

Even if it was Friday, I hated every single second in there, the math teacher was trying to kill me of boredom. In the last period, somehow, I found myself looking every minute to the clock waiting for the time to go out of there and see Jesse. WHAT?! Beca Mitchell, you are such a softie. What's wrong with you? I shook my head when I heard the final bell. I was finally free.

-Girls it's Friday, what if we go to my place and make a girls night? – Stacie said exiting the school.

-Sounds great for me. How about you Becs?

-Huh? Sorry what?

-Tonight, girl's night, Stacie's place. You join us?

-Sorry I have to do something – I said laughing at Jesse's texts

-To who are you talking to?

-Who's making you smile?

-Nobody – I lied.

The both girls looked at each other and took my phone.

-GIVE IT BACK- I yell at Stacie, who had my phone in her raised hand.

-Who's weirdo?

-Is that boy right?

-GIVE ME.

-Not unless you tell us what's more important that our night.

I sighed and took a deep breath. - I'm going to Jesse's house to watch a movie. – I almost whispered the last words. Their jaws dropped, like my phone from Stacie's hand. –FUCK MY PHONE!

-YOU ARE GONNA WATCH A MOVIE?!-The both said. I nodded- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIEND?!

-Jesse's a movie nerd and we made a deal, if a watched his damn movies, he'll hear one of my mixes.

-That guy is changing our Beca- Chloe sang

-He's not. I'm not gonna change for a guy I like – Before I realized what I said I wanted to put take those words back.

-YOU LIKE HIM?!- Stacie said…yell

-NO, I didn't mean that I…Ugh; I tried to say that…-

-You SAID IT, you…BECA HAS A CRUSH

-I don't, and you owe me a new phone.

-Beca and Jesse are sitting in the lover's tree- They started singing

-You two are SO immature. I don't have a crush for him.

-Whatever let you sleep at night –Chloe sang giving Stacie a look.

I went home and took a shower, I really needed that shower. After the shower I put my favorite dark blue skinny jeans, my batman t-shirt, a black sweater and my black combat boots. I checked my phone, I had two hours before I met with Jesse, and I took a nap.

The glorious nap didn't last much (for me). It was interrupted by my dad music; I think he didn't know I was at home. I looked at my phone's clock; it was half past two, 40 minutes before going to Jesse's.

I exited my room and went downstairs to the kitchen to found my dad playing an invisible guitar. I had to bite my cheek to keep the laughter.

-So you like Black Sabbath?- His embarrassed face was SO FUNNY, you had to see his red face.

-What are you doing here?

-Well since I live here I came here from school and I didn't want to shower in the neighbor's house so I came here. I can go if you want.

He glared at me; he didn't know what to do-Hum I was…making something to eat.

-Oh yeah, I knew it. Take care of the guitar, it can burn you know?

-Okay, laugh if you want. It must be funny watch to your old man playing an air guitar.

-Believe me, it was.

We ate together; it was pretty weird since we didn't lunch together since…I don't remember. I have to admit it was nice to share lunch with him since we almost never eat together; I eat dinner in my room or alone when he comes home late from Barden. It was 15.13 when I looked again to my phone; I had to be at Jesse's at 15.10. I walked fast to his house. I was near it, looking at my phone when I bumped into a trash, and I fell to the floor. Suddenly, I felt hands helping me to stand up, I was begin that it wasn't Jesse.

-Are you okay?- A guy, who I believe it was taller than Jesse. He had Straight brown hair and dark blue eyes, it was obvious that he worked out, you could see his muscles under his hoodie.

-Hum yeah, thanks.-I said standing up and cleaning the snow I had in my clothes.

-You are Beca?

-And you are a kidnapper? - He started laughing and I could see his perfect teeth- How do you know about me?

-I'm Sebastian, Jesse's best friend. He talks about you all the time. And I saw a picture of you so I guessed it was you. You look taller in the pic.

-Thanks- I said sarcastically –If you didn't know Jesse, I would punch you.

-He didn't mention you are prettier in person neither.

-Thanks, I guess. I have to go, it was nice to see you.

-I thought you were his girlfriend.

-Well, I'm not.- I said walking towards Jesse's house.

A/N BOO. did you miss me? Finally i updated The fanfic *claps* this is what i could write cause my head is hurting so bad...Maybe i'll publish the 8th Chapter :) I dont know if anybody is still reading this, please let me know if somebody is still here


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N I finally updated *yeas* prepare your self for this chapter, movication day plus a change...you should read to know what's going on :')**

***Jesse's P.O.V***

I came home with Sebastian, he is my best friend. We were in my room, playing Assassins Creed. I didn't have notion of the time.

-I'm glad P,Es was canceled- Sebastian started saying.

-I love snow days, just for this reason. But I still have to take a shower.

-I think you should if you're gonna see a girl, or watch a movie with the Queen – Sebastian said joking.

-I don't have to…- And then I remembered, Beca was coming home today – Oh god, I forgot about Beca.

-Who? –He said without taking his eyes off the screen. - That girl you were talking about?

-Yeah yeah yeah. –I looked the time in my phone; I had 8 minutes before Beca arrived and I still had to take a shower and make my room more…presentable. – You have to go -I paused the game and turned off the play.

-HEY. WHY?! , I WAS GOING TO FINISH THE MISSION.

-Another day. Sorry man, I have to do something. I'm gonna take a shower and you… disappear.

-Always a pleasure.

He finally left, leaving me alone. I started to accommodate my whole room; I prepared some juicy pouches and the movie. And I started to shower.

***Beca's P.O.V***

I finally meet one of the nerd's friends, and I have to admit he is pretty cute, but he looks like those kind of boys who likes to play with women, or maybe I'm judging him bad, I don't know. I knocked on Jesse's door and waited a few minutes. I started getting anxious, I didn't know what to do, before I knew it I started playing with my hair and fixing my eyeliner with my phone camera.

After what it felt like an hour, Jesse appeared with his hair wet. He had a black t-shirt, were you could see his muscles, blue jeans and he was barefoot, as usual.

-Hello Weirdo, ready for the moviecation? – He said with a goofy grin.

-Hey I call you weirdo, that's my thing- I said smacking gently his shoulder making him laugh

-Okay – He said raising his hands in surrender - you don't have to massage my shoulder mysterious girl.

I glared at him and smiled, and he smiled back. We stared at each other for a long time. After a minute he laughed and I smile at him.

-You blinked, I win- He said triumphantly

-Really? You are such a kid.

-And you love it.

-Hum…

-What?

-Can I, you know, come in? I'm freezing.

-Oh sure, sorry.

He took me to his bedroom, the lights were off, I couldn't see much of his bedroom(I already saw it the last time I was here), there was a couple of juicy pouches and pop corn.

-Are we gonna watch a movie alone or with a whole theatre?

-We're gonna watch "_My girl_". I had to acclimate my room so you can love this, appreciate it.

-Whatever. Let's just finish this.

He started the movie, somehow I did it to the end without sleeping, I almost fell, but I was doing this for Jesse, so I stayed awake. The movie ended at 5.18pm, I could see his sad face while I was hiding behind a pillow. He finally closed his laptop and looked at me; I could see a smile growing on his face.

-Tell me you are not sleeping- He said giggling

-Why did you make me see this movie?

-Oh god, you're crying. I broke Beca Mitchell.

-Shut up- I said throwing the pillow to him.

-I knew you were gonna cry.

-That's why you made me watch this movie?- He nodded- Oh my god, I hate you.

-I'm hurt. What about another movie?

-Another more? Don't you think it's too much suffering for today?

-Maybe, but its good seeing you suffer.-He raised his eyebrows and I narrowed my eyes. –Okay, I'll be a good friend and let you do your thing. Show me a mix.

-Like right now? –He nodded. –Hum… I don't have one here, I have them in my Ipod.

-Oh, that means we have time for another movie.

-Wait I have one here.-I said scrolling in the music I have in my phone.

-Let me hear.

-Wait, before you hear this, I have to tell you this isn't a good one, for me, and my mixes are like something really personal for me so…-I was cut by Jesse, trying to steal my phone.

-Just let me hear-He said trying to take it. He was almost on me trying to take it and I was taking it away from him.

-You are gonna make me fall- And he did, and for my luck, he fell above me. Our faces were so close.

We stared at each other's eyes; I stared at his chocolate eyes. I could feel his breath in my face. I knew this wasn't right so I stopped staring at him and smiled sadly at him and tried to avoid his glance.

-Sorry, I… i shouldn't…

-Its okay…Jess

-Uh huh?

-You…hum…we're still on the floor.

-Huh? Oh.

There was a awkward tension between us, we stayed sitting on the floor for what felt like years. Her mother came home with Jason , who entered the room dressing like somebody from Star Wars. He literally saved us.

-Jesse do you want to…-Then the little kid raised his glance from the floor and saw me- …BECA IS HERE.

-Hey kiddo.- I said hugging him

-Did you tell her, Jesse?

-I was going to.

-Tell me what?

-My school, Barden High, is making a **Riff Off**…

-What the fuck is the Riff Off?-And I covered my mouth when I realized I had an infant in my leg.

-Hey, watch your mouth, Jason is here. –I looked at him with an "Im-sorry" face- You'll see there, you can take your friends, I know Chloe would like it and there's guys so, Stacie would too.

-Cool, when is it?

-Sunday, at midnight.

-Oh, you. Rebel. Late on a Sunday.- He narrowed me a smile and made a sarcastic smile. The he threw me a pillow

-Okay I deserved that.-A second pillow came to my face-But not that.

And I found myself in a pillow fight with Jesse and Jason. We fought until I couldn't breathe for laughing.

-You. Are. A. Grandma. Becs.-He said hitting me with the pillow in every word.

-Jess please stop, this is worst than tickling.-I could see how he raised an eyebrow and a smile grew on his face- No. Don't you dare.

-Jason, try to tickle her.

-Two against one? Where's the gentleman in you?

Jason started to tickle me, but he's a kid, so I could stop him easily. The problem was when Jesse started, I could barely stop laughing.

-STOP.

-Jesse, she's going to pee in her pants-Jason said between laughs.

-Then pee.

-STOP. JESSE. IM GONNA WATCH ANY MOVIE IF YOU STOP- and he slowly stopped, But he still had his arms around my body.

-Any movie?-I nodded.- But I still have to hear one of your mixes.

I sighed, usually I don't show my mixes- Okay, one day you'll come to my house and I'll show you.

-Can I hear one too?-Jason asked. I can't say no to him, I don't like kids, but he's different.

-Of course buddy.

-Oh yeah, he can asks you anything and you say yes. What the heck Becs? I'm you friend, not him- He said joking

-Maybe he's my new Best friend. - He stared at me, with a big smile in his face -What?

-Best friends, huh?-He was grinning. I punched his arm, and like always, he laughed at that.

-Shut up and let's watch the damn movie.

Since Jason was there he wanted to watch Frozen.

-Come on Becs, it'll be funny watching your reactions.

-Asshole.

-Okay, no frozen. Jason has to go anyways.

After Jason left to a birthday party, we were alone in the house again.

-Okay I have _"Pretty in pink", "Dirty dancing", "Star wars", "Star Wars II_", OKAY THE WHOLE STAR WARS'S SAGA…hum, I guess you already watched _E.T_, right?

I didn't respond, I ate a bunch of popcorn and make like I didn't hear him, but I could see his confused face.

-YOU NEVER WATCHED _E.T_?! WHAT DID YOU DO IN YOUR CHILDHOOD? JEEZ BECA YOU HAVE TO SEE IT. - He said starting the movie.

-Shhhh, don't make it a big deal.

-Definitely you weren't a normal girl

_If that means that I didn't watch any movie because my parents used to force me watch a movie while they were fighting and my father left while I watched a Disney movie that he forced me to watch, yes, I'm wasn't normal_.-I said to myself.

I was falling asleep, the movie was quite good, but waking up early, plus dark room, plus a comfortable bed its equal a sleepy Beca. Back to my point, I was falling asleep when my phone started buzzing.

-Not phone allowed in the cinemas-Jesse said, I just glares at him- It's a joke.

When I looked at the caller ID was Sheila, what the fuck did she want? It wasn't my day to work until Monday, so I cancelled the call and went back to the movie, only for be interrupted again, but for Stacie this time.

-Beca?

-No, a kidnaper.

-Ha ha ha, so funny. You have to come to work

-It's not my day yet.

-Sheila has to go somewhere and told me that you have to come or you'll be fired.

-Ugh, okay. I'm going.

-Wait you in twenty minutes, Sheila cant left until you are here, and she's getting pretty mad.

I ended the call and told Jesse that I had to go to work, he asked if he could go with me, since I ruined our moviecation day, I accepted and he'll be a good company. We went to the market as fast as we could in a comfortable silence. When I get there Sheila was mad, she yelled at me saying something of a date and bla bla bla, I really couldn't care less.

-Now that you're here, you have the final shift; make sure you close the doors when you leave at 11pm. Don't screw it like always, asshole.-I rolled my eyes I really wanted to punch her.

-That means I don't have to work on Monday.

-You still have to work- I tried to say something, but she didn't let me- Now, shut up and go to work.

I started to work, Jesse was there chatting with me while I was working, he helped putting the stuff of the clients in bags. Stacie, in the corner of my eye, was smiling and every 3 minutes she said something to Jesse, making him laugh.

It was my break, 9.35pm, when I noticed I had 3 lost calls from my dad and texts from him from 2 hours ago. _He's going to kill me_ – I thought

**7.26 PM**

**John M.**

-Beca, the date with Clarice is changed, she's coming in an hour, please be here at home

**7.35 PM**

**John M.**

-I tried to call you, TWO TIMES. Why you are avoiding me?

-You have to come home. Now.

**7.58 PM**

**John M.**

-Clarice will be here in any minute. Can you move your ass over here?

**8.06 PM**

**John M.**

-Great, she's here. You'll better be here.

-Accept my calls, god damn it.

Jesse excited the store to come where I was, he saw me looking worried to my screen.

-What's wrong? – I showed him the texts – Oh god Beca, you should go home.

-I can't, even if Stacie covers me, she has cameras.

-I don't know what to say.

-YOU ARENT BEING A HELP HERE.

-Becs, chill down. I'm just trying to help.

-Just shut up for a second.

I tried to call Sheila, but she didn't answer, she cancelled the call. When I called my father he just said **_"I don't care what you have to say, you made us wait for almost an hour, she's really upset Beca…"_** and he didn't let me talk, he hung up. I hate when he doesn't let me explain the things, he thinks he always knows the answer and that I have to be the perfect child. I threw my phone against the brick wall, breaking part of the screen and I fell to my knees screaming, I had to set free this hate. It was like Sheila and Dad agree to mess my life.

I felt arms giving me a warm hug, it was Jesse telling me that's okay.- Quit. –He almost whispered in my ear.

-What? You don't know how much this helps me to complete my dream.

-I know this will help you to get an apartment wherever you wanna go, but this is fucking your life, your boss hates you, she's gonna make the possible to annoy you.-I stared at him- And I found a job near my house, in a radio station. It's a cool place, I know the guy who works there, he can give you a spot.

-Really?-He nodded- Thanks you so much Jess- I said standing and giving him a hug-I don't know what I'll do without you.

-It's okay. It's the less I can do for you.

-I'm gonna call Sheila and go to home, even if I don't want to know her.

-Look to the positive side, there's no woman worst than Sheila.

-You're right. See you on Sunday.

-Until Sunday then.- And with that, he kissed my cheek and went home.

I was standing like an idiot touching my cheeck until i remembered about my dad. In my way home I called Sheila, but she didn't answer, so I gave her a beautiful voice mail saying i quit. I arrived at home around 10. I could smell chicken, _wow, my father cooked chicken for this woman, he can hardly cook rice when I'm with him_. I heard laughs; it was a familiar laugh, besides the one of my father.

-I'm here, sorry for making you wait I was…- I didn't find words to explain what I was seeing, that damn woman was with her mouth open looking at me, my father didn't understand what was going on, he didn't knew who really was his "girlfriend".

A/N Who's his girlfriend? You think its one of Beca's friends? Tell me what you think. Tomorrow...or today i'll post the chapter 9

See ya


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_In my way home I called Sheila, but she didn't answer, so I gave her a beautiful voice mail. I arrived at home around 10. I could smell chicken, wow, my father cooked chicken for this woman, he can hardly cook raise when I'm with him. I heard laughs; it was a familiar laugh, besides the one of my father._

_-I'm here, sorry for making you wait I was…- I didn't find words to explain what I was seeing, she was with her mouth open looking at me, my father didn't understand what was going on, he didn't knew that his "girlfriend" was her._

-What the hell is she doing here?

We stared at each other for some time, my glance full of hate; I hated her before I knew her, now I couldn't hate her more, it's impossible.

-You know each other? - My father asked confused.

-I should've known Beca it's from Rebecca.

-If you weren't such a dumbass.

-BECA!-My dad started to get mad- Don't call her like that.

-She was my fucking boss. How couldn't you tell me her second name? You slept with my fucking boss since I'm 8 –Clarice, or Sheila…Or the whore, how I prefer to call her, was standing awkwardly. She didn't say a word. My voice started to break, I couldn't believe this. I had to process this whole thing. I was going to excite the room when my dad started talking.

-Where're you going? We waited an hour for you.

-Oh YOU WAITED 10 FUCKING YEARS, IM SURE YOU CAN WAIT TWO DAYS.

-Beca, obey your father and sit here to eat.

-AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, FAMILY BREAKER? YOU ARE SO IDIOT THAT YOU COULDN'T FIGURE OUT THAT HE WAS MY FATHER.

-I'm still your father.

-No, my father died ten years ago for me, when he left me watching the damn lion king movie. –He smacked me hard in the face, I glared at him. I could see repentance in his eyes.

-Beca, be more respectful to John. After all he's giving you a roof to live.

-BECAUSE MY MOTHER IS FUCKING DYING, YOU BITCH. YOU RUINED THE LIFE OF AN 8 YEAR OLD. YOU FUCKED OUR FAMILY.-Sheila was ashamed. I couldn't be there anymore, I turned to leave the house and then Sheila broke me.

-YOUR MOM ISNT DYING, SHE'S ALREADY DEAD-Sheila said

-CLARICE!-My dad yelled at her

-What?- I had my eyes starting to fill with tears.

-She died two weeks ago.

-We weren't supposed to tell you until…-My dad started

-UNTIL YOU PUSH ME TO COLLEGE AND THINK IM A GROWN UP TO HANDLE IT?-And with that, I left the room.

-Beca, come here-I ignored my dad and went to my room to pick my laptop and left the house from the window.

I walked for minutes without a destiny, when I realized I was in a park away from home, I went to Stacie's house, knowing they were there for the girls night. I called at the door and within a minutes Stacie was opening the door.

-Who's the…Beca? I thought you were with Jesse.

-Who is it, Stace?-Chloe yelled from another room.

-ITS BECA.

The redhead came running to the door and noticed I wasn't smiling.

-Something is wrong. What is it?

-Oh come in.

I told the girls the whole thing; I really couldn't process the information. I felt like shit. I wanted to disappear from the world, there's nothing worse than her and now I hate her more than ever. I really didn't wanted to think about that, but it was like it was in my head screaming and making me remember all the moments I lost with my father because of her.

-I'm sorry to ask this but, how's that you still don't cry? I would've break in the same moment she told me. - Chloe asked eating some ice cream.

-I don't know Chlo, I feel like if I start crying, I'm never gonna stop. If I cry, I show how weak I am.

My phone didn't stop buzzing, I knew it was my dad, I didn't want to talk to him, he slapped me because i told him how he made feel his daughter. And then I had a call, judging the ringtone, it wasn't my dad, it wasn't someone else.

-Becs, its Jesse-Stacie said looking at the caller ID.

-Hey Becs-I couldn't talk yet, I had this thing in the throat that didn't let me talk. –Becs? Are you okay?

My sobs answered his question, his voice calmed me every day, and it was the best way to start my day and to finish it. But now, anything or nobody could calm me.

-Becs, what's going on? Tell me where you are, I'll go with you.

-You really don't have to come-I was totally lying, I really needed a him to comfort me.

-Becs, please tell me where you are.

-I'm in Stacie's house.

-Mind if I go?-Stacie shook her head saying it was okay if he comes.

-She doesn't mind.

-I'm on my way.

The girls had a smile on their faces. They were looking at me while they were watching another Faking it chapter.

-What?

-You feel something for him, right?

-What? Why?

-You have a tear rolling down your cheek, when he calls you, your eyes gets bigger, he breaks the walls that were protecting you and.. .there you go again, you are playing with your hair.-Chloe said counting every single thing.

\- I don't think I feel something, or that he feels something. - The girls looked at each other with a "She-has-to-be-kidding" face.

-It's SO obvious that he feels something-Stacie started while Chloe nodded

I was going to say something when the ring sounded, it was Jesse. Stacie opened the door and let him in. She told him where I was and the girls left us alone in Stacie's room, while they were in the living. We didn't say a word for a few minutes; he just made me sit on the bed and hugged me. I could take it anymore, years and years of not crying in front of people to the trash. I started sobbing and then the tears came. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I could feel his breath in my head and smell his cologne, which was delicious.

-Can I know what happened?-Jesse asked while he was rubbing my back.

-Remember when you said there's no one worse than Sheila?-He nodded - Well, She's the woman who broke my family.

-No way.

-And she told me that my mom died, two weeks ago.

-Look, I know that everybody always says "_Its gonna be okay_" and you knows that's not true, but you'll work this out, and I know it. And you are not alone; I'll be always here, by your side you know?

-Thanks Jess-I said hugging him tighter resting my head in his chest.

-You know that cry is good right?

-Huh?

-When I came here, I saw you still didn't cry, your make up was still perfect, and look at you now, you're a baby panda- I glared at him trying not to laugh-I beautiful baby panda. How do you do that?

-I just, I don't want people to know how hurt I am. I never cry in front of people, or I didn't do it since I was 8, so you broke my record.

-Well, you admit something, so I'm gonna tell you this, I used to go to a psychologist…- I was going to ask why when he talked again- Don't ask why. And once she told me _"If a person sleeps a lot, that person is sad. If a person speaks less but speaks fast, that person keeps secrets._" She said a lot of those, but the one I remember the most is _"If a person never cries. That person is weak"_ Maybe that's why I could understand you. I still don't know you, cause everybody has a part of themselves who hide from people.

-Thanks Weirdo.

-For what?

-Being here

-Where more?-I smiled at him, making him smile. This wasn't my fake normal smile, this smile grew on it own- At least I made you smile, I'm so close to die like a hero.

-What else do you need to die like a hero?

-Show you the best ending ever.- I raised an eyebrow at him- _The breakfast club_ ending.

-Wanna have a moviecation now?

-Damn, Cry changed you.- That earned him a punch on his arm – But for your luck I don't have my laptop.

-I have mine, is there. In my bag.

-Which one?

-I take it

I unwrapped myself from Jesse and took my bag who was next to Stacie's bed. I felt a glance in my butt. And then I realized I had my ass in front of Jesse's face.

-Stop glancing at my butt.

He was starting to breath heavily and when I turned around, he had a pillow between his legs; I preferred to not annoy him, since I knew what was happening. -Here's it, search the movie and put the end.

-Yeah. Okay. The Breakfast Club. 1985. Greatest ending to any movie ever. This song launched Simple Minds in the US. Could have been a Billy Idol song, but he turned it down. Idiot. Perfectly sums up the movie. It's equally beautiful and sad.

-That is fascinating.

-Right.

-Tell me. What does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?

-Well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy.

-Sure.

-And black coffee to help him with his morning dumps.

-You're an idiot.

-It's true. I'm full of fun facts.

-You should let other people tell you they're fun.

-You just said it.

_-And an athlete._

_-And a basket case._

_-A princess_

_-And a criminal._

_-Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club._

I stared at Jesse, who was mouthing the whole ending, i was staring at his lips saying every single Word.

-You are missing the ending.

-Sorry

Now he was staring at me, I was trying not to smile, but it was hard. I faced him when Judd Nelson's fist was raised in the air, our faces were inches away, and it were getting closer every second. I started to feel his breath in my mouth and then The door was opened by Stacie and we were back to reality.

-I'm interrupting something?

-No, I was showing her an ending of a movie.

-You should feel like a hero, I wanted to take her to the movies once, we ended up in her granny's house.

-It was pretty hard, but I convinced her.

-Okay I was just going to take a sheet to Chloe who's freezing, see ya later, _**lovebirds**_.-We looked at each other and the both were blushed.

-You know what? Your laptop is here, show me something basic of a mix.

-Hum sure- I started to search my latest mix- This is one which I'm working on. -So, I uh just find songs that have the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them together. So like, this is the new bass line, and this is matching up downbeats.-Jesse was nodding at everything like if he could understand something, I took the headphones of my head and realized I was talking pretty loud- I'm talking really loud. Um..that's me singing.-I said handing him the headphones.

-This is really good. Now I'm the one yelling, right? –I nodded with a smile-That is amazing, Becs.

-Thanks.

We talked for hours about his past, he told me how he become a movie nerd, and all her girlfriends and crushes.

_-You have to be kidding._

_-I'm not._

_-A CRUSH ON OLIVI NEWTON?!_

_-She was hot in _**"Grease"**

And about his family, he knew that at this moment I didn't want to talk about my family. It was 5.43 in the morning when we started watching _"The burbs"_, Jesse really likes 80's movies. This time, I didn't make it through the end.

***Jesse's P.O.V***

We stayed up Until almost 6 in the morning, my mom thought I was with Sebastian in his house, but I was comforting Beca. We were watching_ "The burbs"_and I was telling her some facts when I saw she was sleeping.

-This is the only Universal film to include the Universal logo at the end of the film. Why? Maybe because the opening of the movie included a Universal studio logo sequence that was an animated variation of the one used during the era the film was made and did you know that…- She looked so cute when she was asleep. I could take a picture and stare at it the whole night, but I fell asleep too without finishing the movie.

A/N and this was the longer chapter i made. Tell me what do you think, if there's any mistake tell me, i didnt have time to check it.

Classes starts in two days so i wont be able to update evety day. I hopo you liked this chapter. Please review and let's see how they wake up :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Beca's P.O.V***

I lost sense of the time, I felt the heat of the sun coming from my window on my face and… Wait. I don't have a window that makes direct contact with my face. And my sheets never smells so, delicious and, is that a snore? Where I am? And then it hit me, I still was in Stacy's room with Jesse. I didn't want to open my eyes yet, I was so comfortable in his arms. What the fuck Mitchell? You are so not falling for this guy. In part I was right, I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I've been being hurt since I'm 4, and then it was harder when my dad left. My mom used to say it was my entire fault and that I suck as a daughter, but after all, she wasn't the one who left me.

I opened my eyes slowly; the sun was right in my face. I looked at Jesse who was peaceful sleeping. I can't believe he fell asleep with a grin. Weirdo. I looked for my phone in my pocket, where it always was, and it wasn't there. My phone is literally my baby and it wasn't in my pocket, I tried to sit on the bed, but Jesse's arms were holding me and the minimum move would wake him up. I slowly moved to the night stand, because it was there.

-Morning asshole – Jesse said still with closed eyes.

-You are cuddle person, right?

-I'm not, but you are.

-I'm not.

-Look to your arms. - I said as he did, I had my arms wrapping him. - By the way, you were the one who talk asleep and told me to hold you.

I was surprised for what he said. Why should I tell him to hold me while I sleep? I'm not even a cuddle person. I took my phone and looked at the clock, it was 1.19pm. I had a thousands of texts from my father and 9 lost calls, how I'm gonna go back home? I don't know.

-GOOD MORNING YOU TWO- Chloe said entering the room all cheerful - How was sleep?

The both of us noticed Chloe's grin, we knew she saw us and probably made something.

-Anyways, Wanna eat something?

-We just got up. - I said stretching, and I noticed I still was in Jesse's chest and his arms where still holding me, and I moved unwrapping me from him.

-Sorry. – He whispered in my ear removing his arms and sitting on the bed.

The three of us were silent, there was that uncomfortable silence in the room, and Stacie's yawning coming from downstairs.

-If you excuse me, I have to pee. – I said starting to move, I really had to pee and I also had to fix my make up, but that wasn't the reason of why I was leaving.

***Jesse's P.O.V***

I just got up from one of the best night I've ever have. I slept with Beca, Not in that way, but we spent the night together, even if it wasn't as I expected. She said some things about her past and she had nightmares.

_If you excuse me, I have to pee. –_ Beca said leaving me alone in the room with Chloe. I waited until she closed the bathroom door to talk to Chloe.

-This is really weird since is the first time I talk to you, but since you're her best friend, one of them, I think I have to tell you this…-

-YOU TWO HAD SEX LAST NIGHT?! FUCK, STACIE WON, NOW I OWE HER $30.

-What? No. – She sighed of relief – She spoke in her sleep and I think she had a nightmare. – Chloe froze for a moment and her eyes were widened. -Is that something serious?

-Look I think I have to tell you some stuff, but I prefer she tells you some of that stuff. – I nodded insecure. – I don't know how you did it, but she let you in her life faster than anyone, she is Beca, like, for real with you, and I don't even know how you do it without pushing her to tell you, but there's some stuff she still keeps from herself.

-Like what?

-I don't know, she doesn't even tell us, I had to know it on my own that she sings and…-

-SHE SINGS?!

-Didn't you hear her mix? I think I said too much. My point is, sometimes she remembers things from her past and she has this panics attacks and nightmares. The best option is hold her thigh until she calms down.

-What things from her past are that bad?

-I can't tell you. She has to tell you, if we weren't in the moment that happened, she wouldn't told us.-I nodded

I couldn't understand why Beca was so closed, she has this stupid walls that keep her away from people, at least with her friends, Chloe also says she shut people away when they came close to her, but it never happened to me, and I hope it'll never happens.

-I'm back. – Beca said standing in the door frame. She had her makeup untouched and her hair brushed perfectly. I usually think that eyeliner excess its awful, but on her, its perfect.

-Hey Becs. Jesse and I were just talking.

-Okay… Please tell me you recorded the yesterday's chapter.

-Duh, If I didn't I weren't such a good friend.

-Oh Chlo thanks.

-How's that you don't like movies but you like that TV show?- I asked really confessed.

\- I didn't say I HATE movies, it's just I get bored because they're predictable and never make it to the end.

-*cough*Boring person. – She slapped me pretty hard. I have to admit. –Ouch! Did you lift?

-You deserve that. And no, I don't lift. Don't you think I'm too lazy?

-You are right.

We forgot that Chloe was standing there, and she was recording us with a huge smile.

-THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?

-It's just you two look so cute; you should go to our prom together.- I saw Beca glancing to Chloe with egg eyes, her eyes were bigger than her boobs. What?

-If you go to our Riff-Off…- I started, and now Beca was glancing at me.

-What's that?

-You should go to see.

-We'll go, and you go to our prom. Deal?

-Should I take a date?

-Duh.

-This Sunday, see you three in Barden High. I should go. See ya girls.

***Beca's P.O.V***

Jesse lefts Stacie's house and I throw a pillow to Chloe.

-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!

-I fix you a prom night with Jesse.

-I'm so not going.

-Yes, you are going.

-You can't force me.- Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, she's pretty scary when she gets mad.

-I can't you say?

**O o0o O O o0o O O o0o O O o0o O**

-Hey Stace, you are finally awake.-Chloe was grabbing my wrist so hard.

-Hey Chlo. - Stacie said between yawns.

-You know prom is in one and a half weeks, right?

-11 days, 9 hours and some minutes? Yeah. Why?

-Well, we have to buy our dress…and Beca's dress.

-Yeah we should. WHAT?! BECA IS GOING, THAT'S GREAT. – Chloe nodded – How did you convinced her?

-It doesn't matter. I don't even have a date.

-You'll have- Chloe said looking at Stacie. – By the way, when you'll see Jesse again?

-Hum, Sunday, same as you two.

-What's going on on Sunday?-Stacie said still sleepy.

-Jesse invited us to Barden High to play Riff Off.

-Barden High? Riff Off? YES. I heard about that school, they basically do everything singing.

-WE HAVE TO SING?!- Jesse didn't mention anything with that.

-Chill down Becs, you have an amazing voice.

-SHE SINGS?!- Stacie said and Chloe nodded, while a pillow came to my face- YOU WON A PILLOW IN YOU FACE. Oh, I almost forgot, Barden high sings Acapella.

-ACA WHAT? – Chloe and I said in unison.

-A capella, they sing without instruments, it's all from their mouths.

-Yikes. - That sounded gross.

-You dirty mind. – Chloe said giggling.

-Anyways, you'll win your prom date, you just need my help.

-Please don't transform me into a slut. I don't have time to go to "Sluts R' Us"

-No, you're just gonna make that Jesse boy drop her mouth and drool.

-I don't like that look in your face.

A/N hey you guys! i hope you're doing amazing. Sorry for this short chapter, maybe i'll publish another one tonight, i didnt have time to check if there isnt any mistake. Tell me what do you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After Jesse left, we had a few minutes to clean the house before Stacie's parents come home.

_-Stace, your phone has a text – Chloe yelled from downstairs._

_-Who is it?_

_-A text from Dan Conrad, I guess it's your dad._

_-What it says?_

_-"Hey babe, your mom and I took the first plane back to Georgia, we'll be there around 2pm"_

_-Okay, thanks Chlo._

_I was with Stacie upstairs in her messy room, where Jesse and I spent the night._

_-Hum, Stace._

_-Yeah?_

_-Its 1.41pm_

_-WHAT? ALREADY?! – I nodded. – Shit. Please help me to clean the house._

So yeah, we had to clean the house and left. That means, I had to go back to home. When I was in the bathroom, I read all the texts from John, my dad, and a new text from Chloe. I think I took the things bad between Sheila and him; it takes two to break a family, not just one. After all, he followed her, and shouldn't had left yesterday, but if I shouldn't left, I'll never had spent the night with Jesse and have this cute pic now, Chloe sent me a pic of the both of us sleeping cuddled. I smiled at the pic. It was a nice night, after all. And I heard Jesse telling Chloe that I spoke in sleep and that I had a nightmare, I wanted to die. But I couldn't hear more.

I was at the door of my house, deciding if I should enter or no. I was walking backwards when my hand decided to open the door and my dad was behind it and he was going outside, we stared at each other, nervous we could say.

-Beca…

-Hum, I just… I…

-Why didn't you answer my texts or calls?

I sighed deeply, trying to find the right words. –Well, when you hear your mom died, weeks ago, people usually get mad for not telling them, especially when someone who hates tells you. Besides I was at Stacie's sleeping.

-Okay, I get it. Look Beca, I'm really sorry. I don't even know why I slapped you. I can't stand knowing how much hurt you were, and how much hurt you still are and how I changed you.

-Well, when you finally knew it you slapped me.

-Leaving you never was on purpose.

_Neither was losing 9 of my birthdays, right?_ I said to myself. –Okay, thanks for…apologizing?

He made a fake smile and opened her arms inviting me to a hug. He should know I'm not an affectionate person, I think everybody knows it. And I was still trying to process the information, part of me was, and always will be, mad at him. I smirked at him and went straight to my room, not bothering to look back at him. I was so frustrated, mad, depress, a mix of feelings. Only music helped me in these moments, so I did what I did best, mixes. I tried hard to make a mix, but my head was still in the talk with my dad. Then a Jesse text comes in.

**2.34 PM**

**Weirdo.**

-Hey Shorty. Can't wait to kick your ass this Sunday.

-I think you're gonna like some girls from my class.

**You.**

-Think so?

**Weirdo.**

-100% Sure. Some of them are pretty cool, or maybe weird, weirder than me.

**You.**

Wow, that CANT be possible.

**Weirdo.**

-Ha ha ha, so funny, see you there. Sleep talker.

Then my head flew to yesterday's night, I remembered Jesse's favorite movie end. _**The Breakfast Club**_ and the final song _"Don't you"_ from _simple minds._ And inspiration came to me. I started to change bass's lines and play with the rhythm. I think I spent like 6 hours mixing, when I finished I took my headphones off and let the music sound around my room. It sounded perfect, the best mix I've ever make, I guess.

A knocked made me go back to reality.

-What do you want?

-Get things better between us.

-Sheila? –Silence answered me. – What the fuck are you doing behind my room's door? Wait, more important. What the hell are you doing here?

-Open the door.- I stand up and opened the door, I didn't want her to come in so I just stand there in front of the door.- I heard your voice mail, I wanted to tell you that I told your dad why you were late last night and that I feel horrible. Can we talk?

-Do you feel horrible for yelling me that my mom is dead? We don't have anything to talk about.

-I know you are mad. I know how you feel and…-

-WOW. You know how I feel or how I felt for the last ten years? That's brilliant, prefect. Now you knows how an 8 year old feels after she found out that her father left her, now you know how she guilty she felt because of her mother, now you know how the same girl in every fucking birthday wished for her father to come back. YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW I FEEL. SO MAKE ME A FUCKING FAVOR AND GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM. - As harder as I tried to not be mad at her, I couldn't. Not only because she was my freaking boss and made me spend the worst two years of my life working there. I had my reasons.

She had enough, she had hate in her eyes and was staring angry at me-Look kid, I'm not here just for you. I'm here for your father. If you just cooperate a little bit it'll…- I was tired of her voice, I shut the door in her face and went back to the mix, acting like I couldn't hear her, which I did. And it was pretty funny.

Dinner time. I really didn't know if Sheila was there, but I was hungry as fuck so I couldn't care less. I went downstairs and nobody was in the living room or in the dining room, I was hoping that the kitchen would be empty as well, but I'm never right. Sheila was still there. I acted like I didn't see her.

-You are finally down.

-Huh? - I said closing the fridge door with a bottle in my hand.

-I mean you leave your room and came downstairs.

-Right. - I took a sip of my juice and starting to look something to eat, there was literally, nothing.

-Do you want me to cook?

-Don't make the things more awkward. I can do it on my own. - I noticed how rude that sounded, and I really didn't care, but very deep inside me, I mean it, VERY DEEP. I felt bad for Sheila. I'm gonna try to be nice with her from now on, but not that kind, just more polite…Beca since when you are polite? - Thanks. - I tried my best. I went back to my room and jumped to the bed staring at the ceiling.

It's like I had a voice inside me saying. _Maybe you should give a try to Sheila, maybe she'll be the mother figure you always needed_. And then, tears were starting to show. I didn't want Sheila to replace my mother, even if she sucked as a mother sometimes, she never fucked it as my father did. It felt so good to cry without bothering about if someone is looking at me or my messed make up. I always preferred to cry in the shower, because there nobody can hear me. Suddenly, I was falling asleep.

I was deep in sleep when I started to hear a far noise, it was like somebody shouting, but it wasn't like a shout. It was more like a song. A Kelly Clarkson song and… It was Chloe calling. I managed to sit in my bed and accept the call.

-Morning sleeper. – If sometime I get drunk, please don't tell Chloe to call me the next morning, her cheerful voice will make me have a headache.

-What's up Red.

-You're still sleepy?

-Hum it's like 11am; it's like midnight for me.

-Lazy little bitch.

-Oh my god Chlo!

-WHAT?!

-You said a bad word, I'm gonna tell your mom.

-Ha ha ha. You are so funny- She said sarcastically

-Anyways, why are you calling?

-Oh yeah. Stacie and I are going to your home in like, a few minutes so get ready and take a shower.

-Wait. Why?

-See ya.

-But Chlo…- I was talking to the ended call sound – Bye Chloe.

I said as Chloe said and took a cold shower. Yeah it's almost winter and I'm taking a cold shower. Deal with it. Anyways, after the shower I just get dressed with my black hoodie and my grey sweatpants because, its Chloe and Stacie, Not the queen or Jesse. After about 30 minutes the girls showed up full of bags.

-For what are those bags?-I asked unsure.

-We're gonna help children with some clothes. And you are one of those children.

-Wait, you are gonna change me, like you know, my image?

The both nodded and went straight to my closet.

-You're gonna be aca awesome for the riff off of tonight.- oh sure. Now I know why these two are here.

**A/N Hey there. Tomorrow i dont have classes, that means i'll update tomorrow or at midnight. This isnt one of my favourite chapters but i dont have many time to rewrite it or to think something better, people is coming to my house. And with people i mean my sister's boyfriend. SEND HELP.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, LEAVE ME A REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N to be honest, I'm pretty excited to write this. Hope you guys like it ****J**

After the unexpected visit of the girls, they spent the last 4 hours emptying my closet. I think they told me about a millions of time that I should use short shirts or things with neckline, if you get what Stacie meant.

_-You have to take advantage of what god gave you. – She said pointing to my boobs._

_-Yeah, if I were in your spot I'll use what I've got._

_-What the fuck Chloe? Where is the innocent Chloe?_

And Stacie forced me to try some of her clothes, she also convinced me (she really didn't convince me, I just wanted her to shut up) to go shopping. I figured out that Stacie and I have REALLY different taste when it comes to clothes, and that Chloe likes my clothes, but that she prefers "Clothes with more life", which means colorful.

_-God Stacie. I'm not gonna use a dress, less if it's a slutty dress._

_-Okay, got it; you wanna be a sister and live in a church. – Chloe laughed at that and 3 pillows were ejected to her face._

After hours of suffering, they put my "ugly" clothes in a trash bag and Stacie gave me some of her, which was difficult to try because of her height, and bought some new clothes that I have to admit is nice, are still with the dark colors I like and the sexy that Stacie and Chloe likes.

It was almost 8pm, and we had to be there at 8.30pm, we were getting ready, the girls were finishing with their makeup and I was changing my clothes. I had my black skinny jeans( I can't leave it), a grey skinny top that Stacie said it was perfect for my body, my red flannel shirt and my loved leather jacket with my combat boots. I think it's the first time I use a top that shows my cleavage since I'm not the kind of girl who goes to nightclubs or goes to dance. I finished putting my eyeliner and black shadow above my eye when Stacie started yelling.

-C'MON BECS, WE WANT TO SEE YOU. Get out of the bathroom. - I came out of the bathroom. Chloe and Stacie had smiles growing in their faces. – See? This is better than that old sweater with that hoodie. The next step is making you wear a dress or a skirt and…- she started moving forward me. – This has to be open so the top can make it magic. – She said opening my flannel shirt. Most uncomfortable moment in my life.

We walked to Stacie's car and went to Barden High, surprisingly, the both girls practiced some acapella before so we could we ready. We were in the front of the huge school and there was a blonde big girl in the door with an Asian girl who looked traumatized.

-I'm gonna ask her if she knows where the riff off is. – I whispered to the girls. I reached to the blonde and she was talking about some kangaroo kicking a koala's ass, for her accent I guessed she is Australian.- Hey do you know where the riff off is?

The girl stopped talking and looked at me and turned to the girl next to her and nodded.- BECA'S HERE FLAT BUTTS.- I saw how 4 girls more were coming.

-What the hell? How's that everybody knows me in this school?

-Jesse told us to wait for you and your friends, and that we should be all in a team. We need to be from 8 to 12 girls to participate and we are 2 teams competing.

-Beca…- Stacie whispered in my ear. – This girls don't stop looking at me, this is pretty weird.

-Follow me, I'll introduce the girls there.

We followed the blonde to a bid quad where there was a big tree in one corner surrounded of people. Some guys where whistling at us and Stacie looked at me with a triumphal face. The blonde started yelling at the people to move their asses because we are in the riff off.

-Okay flat butts, you all know the rules? – Everybody nodded except Chloe and i.

-We actually don't. - Chloe started

-Everybody? Perfect. The first round would be pretty easy, you'll see. They are Lilly, she doesn't speak too much…or too loud but she has some skills beat boxing, Jessica, Ashley, Denise and… Stop looking at that girl, you're gonna freak her out. That's Cynthia Rose. And I'm Fat Amy.

-Um...you call yourself Fat Amy?- Stacie asked confused

-Yeah, so twig bitches like you dont do it behind my back- She said really confident. - Oh hey beca, There's Jesse.

I saw Jesse talking to some girl, I started to feel something in the chest but for my luck, he turned around and saw me, he was frozen for a minute, then he gave me a smile, and Sebastian was behind him raising his eyebrows

-I'm just…hum, gonna say hi.

-She likes him, right? - Amy whispered to Chloe and she nodded.

I crossed the space between the both teams earning more shouts and whistles from guys, it was uncomfortable, but I couldn't do anything. I acted like I didn't hear them.

-Hey girl.

-Sebastian, how's going?

-Pretty good since the last time I saw you. You look really… stunning tonight. Pretty hot, I may add.

-Thanks…I guess. You look- I was trying to found the right words- Handsome. – Handsome?! Really?!

Then a guy started yelling the rules and there was background music, made by one of the groups. This is incredible how they make the sounds. -Hit it! Welcome to the riff off! Who's ready to get vocal?-A guy started to say the rules

-Its going to start, im gonna go back to my spot- I said to Sebastian

-Well, good luck Beca, you are gonna need it.

-Let's see who'll lose.

I went back with the girls and Jesse was mouthing something to me i really didnt understand

-And the first category is...SONGS OF LOVE.- Really? songs of love?

The one to start was Sebastian. Singing Stay with me by Sam Smith, he has a lovely voice.

_Guess it's true__  
I'm not good at a one night stand__  
But I still need love__  
'Cause I'm just a man_ – He said pointing to me leaving me surprised. Some voice started making instruments with their mouths, duh, Is acapella. I couldn't support another second of him dedicating me the song.  
_These nights never seem to__  
Go to plan__  
I don't want you to leave__  
Will you hold my hand?__  
Oh, won't you stay with me?__  
'Cause you're all I need__  
This ain't love, it's clear to see__  
But darling, stay with me  
Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look  
Need some self control  
And deep…-_

Stacie came to the rescue and cut him singing Love Song, I started to sing with her motioning to the girls to help us with the background instruments.

_under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see- _Stacie started to sing with me and Cynthia Rose with the other girls started with the instruments_.  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well,  
but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm…- _

Now it was our turn to be cut, but by Jesse this time, singing thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran

_I'm thinkin' bout how,__  
People fall in love in mysterious ways,__  
Maybe it's all part of a plan,_

Jesse had his eyes on me, everybody noticed that, he has a powerful voice, a beautiful one._  
I'll continue making the same mistakes,__  
Hoping that you'll understand,__  
That baby now,__  
Take me into your loving arms,_

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,

_Place your head on my beating heart,__-_He started smiling, I knew the why, I knew he was remembering the night at Stacie's house where I fall asleep in his chest._  
I'm thinking out loud,__  
Maybe we found love right where we are,_

Baby now,

_Take me into your loving arms,__  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

Oh darlin'

_Place your head on my beating heart,__  
I'm thinking out loud,_

Maybe we found love right where we are,

_Oh baby we found love right where we are,__  
And we found love right where we are._

Jesse finished the song, still with his eyes on me. He finished the song without being interrupted that means they won the first round.

-THE BOYS WON THIS ROUND.- The guy, now named Justin, said. Everybody started clapping and I started to go when Jessica stopped me.

-Where are you going?

-Hum, isn't this finish yet?

-No, the second round still lefts, and then, the riff off ends but there's a party.

-Oh thanks.

-Okay, The second round is up. And the second round is…

-FREE ROUND. – Everybody cheered.

-And how the guys won, they start. – Justin explained.

-Free round? - I asked pretty confused. – We have to, you know, free style?

-No silly. – Ashley said. – There's no category this round, we sing whatever song that works.

The guys were in a round, chatting about what with which song they should start. After 3 minutes, some guys started making basses and Jesse started singing.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it  
I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why,  
I still get jealous__  
__'Cause you…_

Chloe interrupted them singing Black widow, which she knows I love and she let me sing the rap

_You should've known better__  
than to mess with me harder__  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya__  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya__  
Like a black widow, baby_

It was my turn now_  
This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same__  
First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray__  
We went from nothing to something, liking to loving__  
It was us against the world, and now we just fucking__  
It's like I loved you so much, and now I just hate you__  
Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you__  
I wanted all or nothing for us, ain't no place in between__  
By me believing what you say that you never mean__  
Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long__  
If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song__  
You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored__  
And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer_

I saw how much of the boy's of the other group jaws dropped and the people watching the riff off cheered.

_Now sing__  
You used to be, thirsty for me__  
But now you wanna be set free__  
This is the web, web that you weave__  
So baby now rest in…_

FUCK JESSE'S TEAM AND 500 MILES FROM THE PROCLAIMERS. (**A/N for those who doesn't know, if you watched how I met your mother, the opening song, that's the song**)

_in for the work I'll do__  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you__  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be__  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

But I would walk 500 miles

_And I would walk 500 more__  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles__  
To …- _I just wanted to finish with this damn Riff off and drink something.

_Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do__  
what are you waiting for?_

I'll let you set the pace

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight__  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more__  
What are you waiting for?_

Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)

_Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)__  
Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do__  
What are you waiting for?_

Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)

_Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (yeah)__  
Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do (ah, ah)__  
what are you waiting for?_

There was a moment of silence, I never sang so hard in my entire life and now I sang life there was no tomorrow, and then everyone started clapping and cheering, I was blushing, that was the first time I sang in front of people like, for real.

-The GIRLS WON THIS ROUND. We'll see who the champion is in the next riff off…- Justin kept talking but I wasn't paying attention.

-THERE'S ANOTHER OF THOSE? - I asked to the girls. All nodded.- Oh fuck.

-C'mon Becs, you enjoyed it, and you caught the attention of a few mans, well, your neckline did. - I narrowed my eyes at Chloe. - I mean, your voice did too. By the way, you'll have to explain Stacie why you never sang before, good luck.

We headed to the party, in the gymnasium, because it started to be pretty cold outside and the gym of that school is HUGE. There where snacks, beer, a karaoke and well, gym stuff. I spotted the girls in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Chloe and Stacie, I like these girls, Jesse was right, the girls from his school are weird but awesome. I was just standing against the wall.

-You know the wall Is not gonna fall if you move. - Sebastian said handing me a beer

-I thought you were with Jesse.

-Nah, he was with the other guys talking to Maddie. – Maddie, I heard her name before.

-Oh I don't know who she is.

-She came to this school and the she went to another but she's still in touch with Jesse. – MADDIE, THE GIRL WHO BABYSITS JASON, I knew I know her.

-Oh yeah, I remember who's Maddie. - I said finishing my beer. – Is there more beer?

-Sure. Want some more? - I nodded, and he went to take another beer for me. He's a nice guy, I have to admit it, and he has a perfect smile. Why guys like him can't come to my school?

-Here

-Thanks- I said taking the beer.

-There's a karaoke, wanna sing something?

-Why not?

We put our names in the list and looked for a song. This took us a pretty long time.

-You have an amazing voice, by the way. You take singing classes or something?

-Hum no, I never like the choir group and singing its not my stuff.

-But you sing beautifully. Well, if singing isn't your stuff, what do you do?

-Mixes, I'm kinda a DJ.

-No way, you should put music, like right now… after we sing.

-You think I could? - He nodded – That would be amazing.

-Well, I know the guy and, what about this song?

-Don't you think it'll be a little bit weird hearing you sing it? – I said between giggles. And he shrugged

We talked for a few minutes waiting for our turn, there was a couple singing Dark Horse by Katy Perry, they were quite good, if they weren't drunk they could have been better. And Sebastian told me he hasn't got a girlfriend.

-Couple number 5- The man, who I think it's the principal said. – Beca Mitchell and Sebastian Johnson.

-Okay, that's us. – He wrapped his arm in my waist guiding me to the stage.- Hey..hum we're gonna sing a song from The Vamps ft. Demi lovato

**_Sebastian_**

_I used to wanna be  
Living like there's only me  
And now I spend my time  
Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind  
(Yeah you!) -Beca  
I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike  
(Yeah you!)  
__**Beca**__  
Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
this cloud I'm on, it keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!  
__**Both**__  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
Everybody's trying to be a billionaire __  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you _

_Yeah you_

**_Beca_**_  
I used to run around __  
I didn't wanna settle down  
But now I wake each day  
Looking for a way that I can see your face  
(Yeah you!) - Sebastian  
I've got your photograph  
But baby I need more than that  
I need to know your lips  
Nothing ever mattered to me more than this  
(Yeah you!) - Sebastian  
Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
This cloud I'm on, it keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now! _

**_Both_**

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you _

**_Beca_**_  
Everybody's trying to be a billionaire __  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)_

**_Sebastian _**_  
Look at me now, I'm falling __  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah you!) _

**_Both_**

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!) _

**_Sebastian_**

_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!) _

**_Beca_**

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!) _

**_Both_**

_Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
Yeah you!_

We finished the song and both of us had a big smile in our faces, he gave me a huge and somehow I let him. I forgot about the girls, about Jesse, about everything.

***Sebastian's P.O.V***

I think i kinda like Beca, and her neckline is driving me nuts. She's a cool girl and pretty awesome and her voice, Oh my god, her voice is better than a hot shower after being in the snow. Its so beautiful

-Wanna go outside?- I asked standing close to her.

I saw her watching behind me and she was like froze, and then she respond

-Let me take another beer first.

This time we didn't full our cups; we took six bottles with us and left the school. We were in the front of the school sitting in my car bonnet drinking and laughing about everything, I really don't remember.

A/N Does somebody knows why Jesse never appeared? What would happend between Sebastian and Beca? What would the girls tell to beca? you should wait for the other chapter to see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_A/N I'm gonna try to make the dialogues between quotation marks because someone recommended it, and now that I'm starting to have a little more of free time, I'm gonna start correcting the chapters, so hopefully, there won't be more mistakes. _

***Jesse's P.O.V***

We just finished the Riff-Off, I have to admit Beca was a kick ass, her voice is so amazing and she's here so I don't wanna waste time. I was looking for Beca, when I spotted her standing against a wall, a drunk Maddie came to me.

"Hey you." I could smell the alcohol coming from her mouth.

"Hi Madison."

"Since when a handsome guy like you calls me Madison?" I tried to respond but the Principal Meyer caught my attention.

"Couple number 5, Beca Mitchell and Sebastian Johnson." WHAT THE HELL IS SEBASTIAN DOING WITH BECA? I turned my head to the stage, where Sebastian was holding Beca by the damn waist. They started singing somebody to you by The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato. I started to feel something burning my throat, wait, I'm forgetting the best part… HE HUGGED HER! AND SHE LET HIM. SINCE WHEN?! HE'S NOT ABLE TO HUG HER. I was freaking out, I had to go outside and cool off.

"HANDSOMEE…" Of course, Maddie was going to follow me and being drunk, this is great. WHAT DID I DO TO THE WORLD FOR THIS?!

"Hey you" I said faking a smile.

"Hmm, something's wrong, I can tell you cuz *hip* I know you"

"Well if you really wanna know. There's this girl who I met…" I didn't know what I said, but she was crying, and I felt guilty without knowing why. It was sad to see a long time friend crying. I tried to comfort her wrapping my arms around her and she rested her head in my chest.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable, I mean, I have a crying her crying on my chest and people who entered to the school was looking at us. She finally calmed down after what it felt like a life, if she didn't wanted to throw up she'll still be in my chest. "Thanks god she had to throw up" I said to myself, now I could find Beca and talked like we always did.

Instead of founding a loner Beca I knew, I found a smiley Beca laughing about everything with Sebastian sitting on his car's bonnet. There were a few bottles of what I think it was beer, but there weren't so much in Beca's side. They were so close to each other and I was standing there like an idiot, so I clenched my fits and turned around to see how Maddie was.

***Beca's P.O.V***

I was lying in Sebastian car's bonnet with him; he's pretty handsome in the dark and looking him from this angle.

"so... Any boy in your life?" He asked raising his eyebrows and taking another sip of his beer. I thought about Jesse, just Jesse with me watching movies. And then the image of him wrapping his arms around Maddie popped in my mind. "Nope." I said shaking my head "How many beers did you have, by the way?" I asked Sebastian who looked like if he was high more than drunk.

"I dunno. How about you?"

"Three"

"Oh, strong stomach we have here." He said placing his hand on my waist and moving his face closer to mine. Part of me didn't care if I kissed him, he was hot, he was drunk, I was almost drunk. Why not? Simply, the other part of me knew that wasn't me, and something was telling me the he wasn't the guy, but before I could do something, Sebastian was on the floor and Jesse was there with his fist clenched. "OH MY GOD" I got off of his car's bonnet and went to the floor to help Sebastian. "Dude, Why?" Sebastian asked holding his bloody nose. Jesse was froze, there were no words coming from his mouth. "I…I, ugh, I saw you were pushing Sebastian away and he wasn't stepping back so…"

"So you decided to break his damn nose?" I said angry, no wait, furious at him. "I was just trying to help you Becs" He said pretty embarrassed "Help me with that?! I don't want a fucking bodyguard looking after me, I don't want your help. Can you back off? No, wait I don't have to ask you to back off, just back off" He was trying to say something but before he said something I left. "You were such a good friend with him, by the way. Good luck with Maddie" I said turning around walking backward.

I went back to the gymnasium where there were a few couples making out, including Stacie with someone from the football team, and searched for Chloe who was sitting with the other girls. "Hey Becs, these girls are awesome…" Chloe kept telling me things that the girls told her, the girls were looking at me with a worried face and Cynthia Rose had to stop Chloe to talking. "Beca, are you okay?" Cynthia Rose asked worried, and then Chloe realized that I didn't say a word since she started talking and that my eyes were starting to full with tears. "What's going on, flat butt?" Fat Amy said. All the girls started asking, I just glanced at Chloe who totally understood and stood up saying sorry to the other girls and telling them to tell Stacie that we went back home.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" She said while we were walking out of the school. I stopped walking; I looked down at the street. I was about to tell her when my voice cracked and I wasn't able to talk anymore. Chloe seem to notice my eyes full of tears and hugged me. "Oh honey, is Jesse right?" I nodded. "Let's go to my place and you tell me there." We took the bus (since the car was of Stacie and she was drunk so Amy had the keys) to get to Chloe's house. We entered and everybody was asleep, duh it was almost 4 in the morning.

"Go to my room, I'll be there in a few minutes." I nodded and went to Chloe's room, I step in her dog's tail when I entered and the cat yelled making Chloe came to her room running. "Is Billy okay?" when I saw her with her arms full of junk food and the seasons of faking it I laughed at how pathetic she looked. "Yeah I just pressed my foot against his tail."

"Okay, laugh at me but you're gonna have a good time."

We started watching the first season of faking it…again. This girl really loves this program. I turned my phone off after I started receiving Jesse's texts and some of Sheila telling me that if I wanted I could go back to work, I'm not gonna go back. I need the money but I'm gonna try in the radio station Jesse told me, I met the guy a days ago and I start on tomorrow after school, we're none of us is going.

Chloe stared at me for a good time. I knew what she wanted. "You really wanna know, right?" I asked without removing her eyes from the screen. "I didn't want to push you, but since you want to tell me" She turned off the TV and turned to see me and motioned me to start telling her. I sighed and started.

"Okay as you may know now, it's an issue with Jesse…" I started saying and Chloe made face like saying Told you. "Well when we arrived he was there talking to a girl, Maddie. Sebastian told me that she went to their school and they are still in touch, she babysits his brother, Jason…" Chloe started coughing, she chocked with food. "HE HAS A BROTHER?!" I nodded "And is the cutest thing ever." Chloe was even more surprised. "YOU JUST SAID A KID is cute, let me remember you the word. KID, young children, the persons you don't like because they're annoying." She was right; everybody knew I didn't like babies or little kids too much, but Jason, somehow, was different. "I know Chloe, but he's the best kid ever, I swear." Chloe's face was so hilarious; I should have taken a photo. "Anyways, after the Riff Off, Sebastian came to talk to me since Jesse was again with her talking, really close. So I decided to let Jesse live his life since we're not something, why should I get jealous of him being with another girl, I mean I don't have to be in the middle of their life. Sebastian and I went to the stage to sing and he was leaving before we end and then, I was outside with Sebastian and I saw how Jesse had his arms wrapped around Maddie. I knew from the beginning that he just wanted a friendship and I hoped that what we had stayed there, in a friendship but …what?" I stopped because Chloe has the bigger smile I've ever seen in my life. "YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE JEALOUS. YOU LIKE JESSE." She was waiting for some cold respond, me denying or a pillow flying to her face. But none of those things happened. I stayed silent looking down at my hands. "Oh my god." She almost whispered it. "You like him, for real. Beca, you're in love." I looked to other way trying to keep my emotions. "You know you don't have to be closed to everybody. "It's okay to cry or to feel, because we're humans, believe it or not you're one." Chloe said taking my hand. "Thanks" and this time I started the hug. I think I never started a hug, and Chloe is like my bigger sister sometimes. "Becs, do I bother you if I ask you to keep telling me the story?"

"You are pretty noisy you know?" she nodded proudly. "Whatever. I was with Sebastian sitting in his car's bonnet when he tried to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him too, but my hands started to push him and before he could go back to his spot, Jesse punched him and I think he broke Sebastian's nose and…"

"You pushed Jesse away, right?" I nodded sadly. "Hard to believe huh" I said hiding a few tears. "The worst part is that you're right. I feel something for him and I was so angry that I told him to back off." Chloe has her sympathetically smile on her face. "You shouldn't tell him to back off."

"I know."

I spent the dawn hearing how Chloe said a few comments about Karmy and Reamy. I had my head full of thoughts, I didn't said a word and when I noticed it, it was almost 8am and Chloe was asleep, in a really REALLY deep dream. I turned on my phone and checked the texts most of Jesse and a few of Stacie drunk at 3 am and Stacie with hangover at 7am, I kept my laughter biting the inside of my cheek. I decided to ignore the one of Jesse's and try to forget him. I believe he has a thing with Maddie, even if his texts said the opposite.

I decided to let Chloe sleep and I got up fixed my makeup and looked for my clothes, giving her back her sweatpants and went downstairs, her parents were there, they were finishing their breakfast and getting ready for work. "Good morning honey, we thought you both were sleeping." I smiled at Mrs. Beale "No I was just about to go."

"Want some breakfast first, Beca?" Mr. Beale asked offering some bacon with waffles. "No thanks, I'm good. I have to go, have a nice day" They both said goodbye and I left the house. As usual my house was alone and there was a note in the desk of the dining room.

"Beca, I'll be in the university this weekend. I have to finish correcting tests and putting grades. There's some food in the freezer, but knowing you, I know you're going to deliver something, so there's $300 under this note. Kisses, dad."

Yeah, there were $300 dollars that I won't use today, maybe. I still wasn't sleepy so I think you already know on what I was going to spend the last 3 hours. Yeah, mixing. This was quite good, something didn't sound good, besides my stomach. Something was missing in this mix; the beat wasn't like it always was. I tried to figure out what was the thing that was missing or ruining the mix but now, I started to get sleepy, I knew if I went to sleep then, I wouldn't wake up until 9pm and the I would spent the whole night mixing and I had school the next morning. I made some coffee and tried to kill the time doing something until 5pm, when my first shift in the radio station began. I looked at the clock, 11.57am, okay, I was hungry.

I went to the shop where I used to work, knowing that Sheila never goes there on a Monday at this time. I entered and saw my empty spot and a brunette girl with sunglasses, there were 3 cashers more, but I decided to annoy this girl. I had to buy something to annoy her; I'm such a good human. I was looking something to drink when I spotted the juicy pouches I used to like it, but if I wanted to forget Jesse, this wasn't going to help. I took an orange juice and sausages because that's the only thing I know how to cook.

I was in front of the casher and I shouted. "DON'T YOU HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL?!" She woke up and placed her hands on her head. "Jeez Becs, your voice is cracking my head. Sheila order me to take the first shift so I took it as an excuse to don't go to school. Without my parents knowing I have a terrible hang over" She said while she took the food and checked the price. "Nice bucket you have there, trying to fill it?" She took off her sunglasses and glanced at me, narrowing her eyes." So funny, let's bother Stacie since she has a terrible headache. By the way, $12 dollars for this." Cheap sausages I said to myself. "See you tomorrow Stace."

"Yeah, since you leave me alone in the work I have to talk to myself and check on my phone if my hair or makeup is okay." I smiled at her and excited the market and hoped to kill the enough time to get to 5pm without falling asleep.

**A/N Hey guys. Hopefully i'll update in two days, or three if i have homework. Hope you like this chapter, please review /fav / follow :) Thanks **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I was exiting the market with my future try of lunch when i bumped into something I really didn't expect to see. "Beca, what are you doing awake so early?" I raised my eyebrows at that question like saying Are you serious? "Wait, why aren't you at school?" And then she got it. "Hi Sheila." I decided not to answer any of her questions and kept walking, but she stopped me. "I get it, you don't wanna talk. So you aren't coming back here, right?" I stopped walking and turned to face her. "Nope." I said dropping the P and starting to walk backwards. Then I stopped at the third step, I started to feel bad for being so cold, I mean, she deserved it but I'm not SUCH a bad person…sometimes. "I already have a new job at a radio station pretty far from here, thanks you anyways…Sheila." We stared at each other awkwardly, she looked like she wanted to tell me something but she didn't say a word and this was getting weirder with every second. I saw a guy behind her who seemed like Jesse, I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. "Hum, I have to go." I started walking faster before he could see me or even talk to me. I hear somebody calling my name, but I wasn't turning around.

I was in my way back to my house when I received a text, it was from Sebastian.

**12.05PM**

**Sebastian**

-For my dismay, I have a broken nose and I went to school, I'm going out of here in an hour or so.

I entered my house and started cooking the food, when I realized I could go to his school and talk to him, I wanted let the things clear and say sorry. So I texted back

**12.07PM**

**You**

-Bother if I go there for a minute?

**Sebastian**

-No at all. ;)

He typed really fast. I ate my sausages (That sounds gross, dirty mind I have, huh) and started my way on bus to Barden High. For my luck the bus came pretty fast and almost empty, but I hardly ever sit on a bus. Since I'm short and I can't see through the window, I could miss my stop. Thanks weight. It was almost 12.50pm when I got off the bus. I waited in front of the school until 1.15PM when guys started to left school. I looked for Sebastian trying to not bump into Jesse, and I finally found Sebastian. "Sebastian." I said tapping his arm, when he turned around and saw me; a smile was in his face. He had a bandage on his nose and little cut in his lip. "Beca, hi." He said hugging me. A few girls were behind him, most of them watching me from feet to head, gasping when they saw my ear spike and whispering how Sebastian and Jesse could talk to me. "Hum, can we go to another place to talk?" He looked at me with confusion and the he saw the girls behind him. "Oh, sure." I nodded in thanks.

I followed him to inside of the school; I tried to hide half of my head in my flannel shirt. He made me pass in the middle of the squad where there were people doing nothing. "SO, what do you wanted to tell me?" He said sitting under a tree. "Ehh, I just wanted to say sorry for what happened last night and I feel horrible for leaving you alone when Jesse broke your nose." He stood up and toke my arms. "Hey, it's okay. You were mad at him. I'm too. Don't worry." And with that, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and stared at me with a smile. I was frozen, did I gave him wrong signals? Well, you almost kiss him, OF COURSE YOU GAVE HIM CONFUSED SIGNALS! My head was in the middle of a fight. I was starting to enter in panic. "I should go." I started to walk fast and covering again my face, so Jesse couldn't notice me. For my luck, I didn't see him, so that was good.

It was almost 3PM when I looked at the clock in my phone. I finished the mix and saved it in my pen drive to take it to the radio station. I heard a noise coming downstairs and then, the front door was open and I heard steps with a suitcase. My dad was back. I thought he was coming tomorrow, and on Mondays I don't come back from school until 3.15PM. I was in trouble, maybe he forgot. I hoped so. I tried to go downstairs with my backpack and left the house until I finished my shift. "Hello Beca." Damn it, he saw me. "How's going?" I said figuring out where the voice came from. "I'm in the kitchen." This man knows me so well to lose 8 years of my life.

We talked for a while, apparently and for my luck, he didn't notice that I should be in the school. After we finished and he started saying that he missed home and making joked about his lovely bed, I left the house and started my way to my first day in the Radio Station.

**Again, im sorry for the late update, it took forever to found a minute to write. Its short, i know. I wanted to do it longer but at least you have something...im leaving the best part for the 15. I hope i can update at night or tomorrow, im full of work. Love y'ALL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When I entered the radio there was a man behind a desk on the phone, he told me where was Luke, the guy I met and gave me the job, I opened the door and there were shelves full of CD's and a both behind them, and Luke was there.

"Ninety-five point seven, music for the independent mind. " Luke said before leaving the booth. "Hey" He said with his British accent "Hi" He looked at me from head to toes. " Have you been standing there long?" He asked going back to the booth."No. No, I just got here, I wasn't… just standing here." My sentence ended in a whisper, he wasn't even listening. He exited the booth with 2 boxes of CD's." -I'm Luke, station manager. You must be Becky the new?" I gave him my death stare, I hate when somebody says wrong my name. "Um, it's uh.." He cut me saying something that my partner has his shift in my break. "Do you mind having a partner?" I shook my head. "Okay, cool. You're stacking CD's. When you're done, there's more" He was about to go when he turned around to give me an advice. "Now you guys will be spending a lot of down time together, so please just no sex on the desk. I've been burned before. Your partner already knows the rule" And he left. Sex on the desk? Really? That's a stupid rule. I worked alone the next one and a half hour, until my "dear and mysterious" partner came. It was my shift, so I was going to see him later. This job sucks, its not as bad as working in the market but I stack CD's. That's all.

It was cold outside; it could snow in any moment. I love the cold, its better than being all sticky in summer and sweating. I wanted to spend my break outside with my music, but as always, the world was, and still is, against me. Wanna know why? This was what happened.

I was exiting the radio station when THE voice hit me. This couldn't be him. "I have a GPS for you." He said with his goofy grin coming out of the dark spot where he was standing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? A KIDNAPPER? What are you doing here? He just smiled and stood against the wall. "Hey Jesse, it's nice to see you again. Oh thanks Beca, how's life, by the way?" he said imitating me. I was still frozen, how the hell did he find me? Why is he here? "Again, I'm not gonna say it twice. Why are you here?" I said with noticeable confusion in my face. "I wanted to talk Becs, make the things clear besides I work here." WOW WHAT? He works here? I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Why did you thought I told you about this place? To stack CD's? Nope" I didn't wanted to talk, why we should talk? If we are nothing. "We have nothing to talk about. Things are clear for me." I said turning around to enter again and he took me by the forearm. "Please Becs, I'm begging you." I couldn't say no to his puppy eyes. I looked at his hand, then to his face and then to his hand again. I was so going to hate myself for this. "Okay, since you already ruined my break…" He raised his eyebrows like saying Are You Serious? "You have a minute to explain yourself." He let go my arm and started. "First I'm really sorry for making you being mad at me, I wanna know what you know." I crossed my arms in my chest and looked to another point. Somehow, trying to hold some tears. "You, Maddie, hug... You are a thing" He knew I saw the kiss, he didn't see me, but he can feel I saw it. "Becs, we are not a thing, let me explain you when we finish the job. In my place?" I nodded and went back to stack CD's. Luke was there, he was mad. "You are late…again, Jesse" He said in his British accent. "I know, I'm sorry."

We were silent the last 2 hours, the uncomfortable silence was there. Sometime we catch one looking each other, and when we realized we were making eye contact, we looked awkwardly to another point. We finished out shifts and he uncomfortably came to me. "So, wanna a ride to my house?" I tried to hold my laughter, but I fail so bad. "You don't even have a car." He narrowed his eyes to me. "I know, but maybe you wanted to take the bus." I shrugged my shoulders, walk and take the bus was the same for me. "Anyways, we're going to walk because my house is just 2 blocks away."

"Sporty boy we have here, huh." I said sarcastically. "That's the mysterious girl I know" He said with a huge smile that I couldn't ignore. I smiled back without knowing, but I make it disappear when I realize he was happy because of my smile. We stood in the porch, in front of his door. "Okay, wanna come in?" I shook my head in respond. "But you're frizzing." He said taking out his jacket and pacing it on my shoulders. I smiled thankfully at him. "Look Becs, Maddie and I aren't a thing, we have history, that's all. But that night she was drunk and I feel bad for her and she started to cry for no reason so I comforted her, to be honest, I was dying to talk to you for at least a minute." I knew he was hiding something. "That's the whole truth?" I said and he nodded putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "And you were with Sebastian the whole night, you almost kiss him. You seem to didn't notice me and…" I laughed because he was jealous. "Sebastian and I Have nothing, I mean it." I told myself to grew balls and tell him how I feel. "Jesse…" He raised his glance and met my eyes. "I…I don't have something with Sebastian because…" It was a good moment to tell him, just a few words, that was all. The moment was ruined for his front door getting open. Maddie came out with an infant coming from behind her legs. "BECA'S HERE" Jason shouted coming to my arms. "Jesse, you are back before I leave" She said hugging him and giving him a kiss on his lips. My vision was getting blurry, but I could see perfectly how she touched his hair in that small kiss that seemed to last forever. If you heard a crack, that was me, trying to hold it together but failing at every try. Jason had the same expression as me. We both looked fooled, his babysitter kissed his bigger brother and this Blondie kissed Jesse, my movie nerd. The guy who used to be MY and only weirdo. I tried to didn't show my feelings and my hurt face and looked at Jason. "When are you coming home again and stay like you did before?" Jason asked. "I don't know buddy, maybe never." I said looking at Jesse, who was looking at Maddie, who, I may add, was wrapping her arms around him. "Oh. She's Beca?" Maddie asked to the both boys who nodded at the same time. "Buddy, I gotta go. I promise I'll see you another day." I whispered with a wink to Jason and left him on the floor before leaving the house. "BECA, WAIT." I heard Jesse's yell, but I didn't turn around, I just wanted to be alone.

I walked fast until I was a few blocks away from him, I didn't think he was following me, but he was. "Beca, please. Stop." For some stupid reason my feet stopped and turned around to face him. "What do you want?" I couldn't care about the tears rolling down my face that he seemed to notice. "I can explain. You seemed to be so close to Sebastian yesterday **_(Damn it, he saw me)_** that I thought you were something, so…" I couldn't take more."Shut up, I don't wanna hear." I said in a submissive tone. "Are you mad?" He asked preoccupied. "Being mad for what? For lying me? Sure, you don't have a thing with Maddie but you kiss her." I said starting to get to my nerves. "Why are you like that? If you said we are nothing. You told me to back off" That nothing was repeting in my head, breaking part of my heart and hopefully, memories. While more walls were constructed. "But you didn't back off. I just…ugh, I can't, Jesse. I can't." I started to turn around and walk away, as I always did. "You can't what? You can't not run away? Or what?" I tried to found the right words, but they just slipped down my mouth, I turned around and let the words fall. "I can't even look at you, okay? Every time I see you or I hear your name…it kills me. I hate you, Jesse Swanson." He looked hurt but he still wanted answers. "Hate me for what?" He said, with hurt in his eyes. "For making me fall for you, for appear in my life, for being so persistent and for making me change. I liked the way I was. Nobody can hurt me, but you just had to enter in the "Mysterious life of the weird girl" and then hurt me, right?" I was already crying, talking between sobs and my voice totally cracked. He didn't know what to say, but I did. "Just, try to don't appear in my life never again." I went straight to my house without caring if my dad was there and watched me cry, but I know he wasn't going to be at home before ten. Once I closed the door of my room, more walls were constructed and with every second that passed, my desire of being alone was getting bigger. My phone buzzed, it was Stacie.

**9.33PM**

**Stace**

-I was at Chloe's when I saw this.

***Image***

-YOU WERE CUDDLING WITH JESSE?!

That was all. I had enough; she sent me the picture that Chloe showed me of me sleeping with Jesse. Tears started filling my eyes. I threw my phone against the wall without caring if it was broken. I just wanted to sleep, either music could help me. I wanted to sleep forever. I wanted my old life. My mum. Being free. I didn't have to fake smiles or change my personality like I do here. I laid in bed thinking; if Sebastian was such a good guy, why don't give him a try?

**Ugh almost 4 am. SO, this is the chapter 15. Hope y'all like it and review if you're still alive and reading this. Thanks guys. Love you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I woke up thanks of my alarm. I didn't want to go to school and left my bed to go outside and face the cold. I was warm in my bed, in my bed nobody could break my heart or hurt me. Oh my god, I'm sounding so lame. Why he could do that? He entered in my head in just a week and I can say we were really close. There was a knock on my door. "Beca, you're going to be late for school. Again" That was my dad remembering me my daily routine. "Coming." I was not in the mood to go to school, to be honest; I'm never in the mood. But today was for real. I stepped out of bed and tried to stand up when I stepped on something. I raised my foot to see glass under it, and my phone near the wall. "Great." I said to myself taking the pieces of glass and putting tape on it. For my luck, the phone still worked.

I waited on the school stop for about 3 minutes since I was late. As always, everybody was screaming and throwing papers while 4 or 6 persons tried to finish their homework. I decided to walk and be late for my first period, I had science anyways. The walk gave me time to think better the things, to clear my mind. It was a lonely walk, but comfortable. I arrived school about 20 minutes later and entered the room in the middle of the class. Chloe and Stacie raised had their eyes on the paperwork until the teacher said my name. Mrs. Srsan wasn't happy. "Late again Mitchell." She said singing the paper that said I was late. The girls raised their gaze and smiled. "I'm not happy" she said giving me the paper. "Believe me, me either." I said looking right into her eyes. She took that as bad attitude and sent me straight to detention.

Hours went by slow, I was tired and I couldn't wait until I go back to home and cuddle in my bed with my sheets. It was lunch time already and from the door I could see Stacie's hand and Chloe's motioning me to come to their table and I did as they said. "Sit Becs, you know we don't bite." Chloe said winking at me. "Where were you in the break?" Chloe said and Stacie nodded in agreement with half of her salad hanging on the corner of her mouth. "Stace you have…" I said trying to tell her that she has lettuce on her mouth. "Wut?" She said innocently. Chloe and I looked at each other and couldn't hold out laugh. "You have a damn lettuce on your tooth." Chloe said between laughs. "And out of your mouth." I added. She realized that half of school was looking at her because of us and she cleaned her mouth. "Ha ha ha. Laugh at Stacie, is free. Right?"

"Anyways, how's the thing with Jesse, you didn't text me back." My face dropped, my smile disappeared and Chloe seemed to notice it, but I wasn't going to show my hurt. "Huh? Oh, Jesse? He has a girlfriend." I said looking at my lunch. Remember when we throw pillows at each other? Well, this time was different. A tomato with lettuce came to my face. Stacie spit out the food she had in her mouth. "WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPENED WITH THE DANCE?." I shrugged my shoulders in response with my eyes still on my lunch. Both girls were silent for a minutes, I knew what they wanted and I knew they weren't going to ask. "Just ask Stace." I said with a sigh. "How. Why and What happened? And when was it?" Stacie asked.

"It started after the Riff Off, I was having a good time with Sebastian…" Stacie raised her eyebrows and Chloe shook her head telling her nothing happened. "AS FRIENDS." I added. "And we were on his car's bonnet. He was drunk, I had a few beers and he was going to kiss me when Jesse broke his nose. I yelled at Jesse and got mad and walked away." I saw that Staci was going to say something when I raised my finger stopping her, "I had my reasons." Stacie motioned me to explain. "I saw him wrapping his arms around Maddie and he kissed her. I didn't know I was hurt or that I had a crush for him until I then. Then the next day I went to my first day of my new work in the radio station, which sucks, and guess what. Jesse works there. He asked if we could talk and he said he had nothing with Maddie and when we get to his house, since Maddie babysits his brother, she came from inside and kissed him. That's all" Stacie was speechless, I don't know if she was like that because I told her about my feelings or because of Jesse's new relationship. "She also told him that she has a crush on him." Chloe added looking at me with a smile which disappeared with the next sentence "And that was before Maddie kissed Jesse, so Beca was exposed and Jesse literally crushed her." I nodded "For that people call them crushes." I agreed. "But…I. I thought, wait." She couldn't say a word. "I knew, I sensed Jesse was crazy in love with you. I'm never wrong with that. It was obvious."

"Well." I said taking a bite of my apple. "You were wrong. Boom" I said leaving the cafeteria. I went to the only Place of the school where I like to be alone. I sit under the tree with my apple and my backpack; I took my laptop out of it and started to work on my last mix. A few minutes later, a received a text but I wasn't going to check it. When I'm with my music nobody should bother me, at least they wanted to die that day. I started giving up on that damn song that didn't fit in the track and I took my phone to check the text.

**13.52PM**

**Sebastian**

-You just leave me yesterday L No goodbye? You owe me a talk ;) :*

_"__Damn, he uses more emojis that Chloe."_ I said to myself. I was still thinking about giving him a try, he's not that bad. He's not even bad.

**You**

-I know, I just forgot something I had to do.

**Sebastian**

-Can we meet today?

**You**

-Ugh I have to work until 8 at the radio station

**Sebastian**

-Oh, no problem with that ;)

School finished at 3.35PM and I walked alone my way back home. I prepared some of my pen drives with my mixes on it to take it to the radio station.

**_*At the radio station*_**

The first hour was lonely and comfortable like the first time, but it was boring since I only had to stack CD's. It was almost my break when Jesse arrived. I knew he saw me, but I acted like I didn't notice him and kept doing my work looking for the damn box of this CD. "It's your break, Becky." I heard Jesse trying to hold his laughter and I was getting furious. "And you are early for being you." The British said to Jesse, before Luke could turn around I called his name. "Hey Luke." He stopped in the door frame and looked at me. "It's Beca, not Becky." I said walking backwards to the door. I went outside for my beautiful 25minutes of freedom I had and let my hair fly in the wind. That fun is my break, I know.

I went back to stack CD's trying to ignore to Jesse for another hour, he was still staring at me with a mix of hurt and happy in his face. I tried hard to act like I didn't see him, but it was so uncomfortable and I couldn't find the box of the CD, It was getting to my nerves. "WHAT?" I said facing him and throwing the CD into the box full of CD's without stacking. "Look Becs, i…" He was about to finish his sentence when there was a knock on the glass door and both turned to the door. It was Sebastian _"Thanks god, he save me." _I said to myself.

**A/N: Short chapter. I know. Maybe full of mistakes 'cause I don't have too much time to correct it. Anyways, Boom Jesse and Sebastian meet again but with Beca between. What would happen? I don't know, you'll have to wait at least two days…if somebody is still reading this. Sorry for the late update. I think this is how its gonna be from now on. Only Fridays when I don't have to study I'll update and the Saturdays and Sundays too…and if I have another free day too. Hope y'all like it. Please review and let me know you're still alive**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_"__Look Becs, I…" He was about to finish his sentence when there was a knock on the glass door and both turned to the door. It was Sebastian "Thanks god, he saved me." I said to myself._

Sebastian was on the other side of the door with a smile on his face. I decided ignoring to Jesse was the better option. I did want to hear what he had to say, but I wasn't showing any interest. "Sebastian." I greeted him opening the door. "Hi, I'm interrupting something?" He asked entering the Radio Station. "Yeah, actually"

"No." I said cutting Jesse. "Nothing important" I could see in the corner of my eye the look of disbelief of Jesse while he turned around to keep stacking CD's. "It's almost 8 so I decided to pick you up so you don't have to walk home alone. What do you think?" I looked at my watch, he was right; it was 7:59PM. "That's perfect, thanks." I said. "Let me finish with this CD and we can go." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and going back to the CD without case. "Here" Jesse said sharply with evident anger in his voice handing me the case. I nodded in thanks and left the Station with Sebastian.

We walked for a few minutes in silence with awkward eye contact. "So Beca, I thought all the day about…you know. Us." Sebastian finally broke the silence. "What did you think?" I asked without raising my gaze from the floor. Silence answered me and suddenly I realized he had stop walking, as I did. "That we could actually be a thing." Our eyes met for a second. There were so many answers. I could tell him that I was feeling something for Jesse, or I could say yes and started to move on, as always, my brain and my heart were in the middle of a fight. And then, I noticed he took my face and pressed his lips against mine's. My eyes flew open, I was surprised. I didn't kiss back and he seemed to notice it and broke the kiss. Our faces inches apart. "Sorry." He said almost whispering."You feel something for Jesse, right?"I shook my head knowing that words were going to fail, part of my answer was a lie, but other part of it wasn't. For once in days I felt something more than hurt and loneliness, I didn't know what it was, but it was something more than that. Like leaving temporary those feeling. And it felt right for a second. I raised my gaze trying to find his eyes, and when I did. I kissed him. It was like a hunger kiss, like if I need it. Now he was surprised, and kissed back. He placed his hands on my back pulling me closer to him. When the air was missing we broke the kiss and smiled to each other. "Is that a yes?" He asked shyly. "It's a 'Let's try '."

He was hugging my by the shoulder while we walk to my house. I felt a little bit uncomfortable hugging him. Now something inside me was asking why I was doing this, I'm not like this. I don't go out with guys that I met almost a week ago.

We stopped in my front porch. "Here is where I live." I said searching my keys in one of my pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked with his hand on his pockets. "I guess. I'll text you." I opened the front door and gave him a "good-bye kiss" before he left. I went to my room and jumped face down to the bed and fell asleep for a glorious 2 minutes, when my phone started making sound saying it was running out of battery. "UGH." I searched for the charger in my backpack when I remembered I left it in the desk. And there it was, in front of the chair that had a hoodie that wasn't mine. I took the hoodie and it smelled delicious. It reminded me of… Jesse, fuck I forgot to give him his hoodie back when he gave it to me the other day. I remembered it.

_We stood in the porch, in front of his door. "Okay, wanna come in?" I shook my head in respond. "But you're frizzing." He said taking out his jacket and pacing it on my shoulders. I smiled thankfully at him._

That beautiful little moment when the things were getting clear, when I thought we were going back to normal. But no, Maddie was there. And like the stupid girl I am I ran away with his hoodie. I had to give him back, but it was so warm. I had to fight the need to put that thing on me. I left it in my wardrobe and closed the wardrobe door so I couldn't see it. I sat back on my bed staring at the wall. "Beca?" My dad said behind my door. He's never at home before 9PM. "Come in if you want." The door opened slowly and my dad entered. "Everything okay?" I nodded. "It doesn't look like that." I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm just tired"

"I'm going out for dinner with Clarice since taking her here doesn't look like a possibility. Will you be alright on your own?" I nodded and I realized he wasn't looking at me. "Yeah, I'm gonna cook whatever is in the fridge." We were silent for minutes. Our relationship wasn't the best or even strong, I don't hug him since I was 7. For a few years I needed his hugs, especially when mom was drunk or being a mess of mother. I wanted to feel the secure of being in my dad's arms. The warm of a paternal hug that a little girl needed, but he wasn't there. I thought that he was going to give me a hug at that moment but he just ran his hand up and down on my back. "See you in the morning." He said leaving my room closing the door behind him. "By daddy." I whispered to myself. I wasn't hungry, I was just sleepy. Or I guessed I was.

**_*THE NEXT MORNING*_**

There was a new Mc. Café near my house and I had my breakfast there and guess who was there? Yup, Chloe. "BOO." She jumped from behind me making me lost my balance and my coffee almost dropped. "Chloe god damn it. Why?" She shrugged with a giggle. "It's fun to annoy a grumpy person that hates mornings." She knew I wasn't a morning person and I never talked to anybody before my coffee. We walked to school sipping our coffees. "Becs."

"Huh?" I said with coffee in my mouth."We are pretty close to the dance." She said. "It's in a week. And you already have a date, don't worry. You're gonna have time for the dresses too." I was kinda annoyed, I hate talking about the dance, I wasn't even going to go. "Right. You still remember you're going with Jesse right?" I shook my head while I was swallowing fast so I could talk." That's so not going to happened. We are mad to each other, besides he has a girlfriend and Sebastian and I are actually a thing…" I didn't realize what I was saying, but Chloe did. She heard every single word. Her mouth fell open. She was going t freak out. "Okay, Chloe. Calm. Down"

"YOU AND SEBASTIAN WHAT?!" She yelled making everybody to turn around. "Thanks, now everybody knows." I said sarcastically. "They don't even know him. Anyways, you two are a couple now?" I was trying to find the right words to explain her. "No, we are. Something. Not a couple but like…"

"Lovers?" Chloe said cutting my sentence. I narrowed my eyes to her. "Please don't say lovers, you know why."I said in a sad tone. She actually knew one of the reasons of the why. That word was part of my childhood. My mom used to say "Lover" in every sentence referring to my dad, I disliked that word, I hated it. And the other reason was…Jesse. The second time I met him. "I forgot, sorry."

We met Stacie after school, she was "sick" so she didn't come at the morning, but she waited outside until school finished. "Hello world-shaker." She said hugging me. "One of the two did you chose?" Chloe looked confused at her. "Sebastian and Jesse." Stacie said in an obviously tone to her, she was even more confused. "She's no way choosing Sebastian instead of Jesse, right Becs? " I stayed silent; Chloe was waiting for me saying that I preferred Jesse and that things were going to be better. But I didn't talk. "Right Becs?" She asked again. "Chlo, I told you Sebastian and I are actually a thing now." Staci gasped amused from the news. " And he's a good boy, he deserves a try. I don't think Jesse and I are going to talk again. I already changed my shifts. I talked to Luke and now I start an hour earlier so I can leave at 7.30PM, when he starts." Both girls were speechless, I don't get why Chloe was like that If I already told her this morning. "No. I know at one point this is gonna change. I totally ship Jeca."

"You ship what?" Stacie and I said in unison confused. "Jeca. Jesse + Beca its Jeca, duh." Stacie and I laughed so hard at that. "And I thought Stacie was the one that invented weird names." Stacie elbowed me in the arm. "Bosster is awesome, and you know it. You just don't want to admit it 'cause you are jealous." I shrugged. "You know what's better Stace? Step-Momster."

"Okay, I don't get what you two are talking about but I have some new to you." We motioned Chloe to tell us. "I talked to Amy, you know, the cool girl from the Riff- Off and told her that WE THREE are going to the next one." Stacie clapped excited. I wasn't. "Great. When is it?" Stacie asked. "This Friday. Beca aren't you excited?"Chloe said with a huge grin on her face. "Actually I'm not. Why you said the three of us? I'm not going to go, you know how it ended the last time. And I know you remember it 'cause it was 3 BLOODY DAYS AGO."

"I thought it was a good idea so you could fix the things with Jesse" This was great, I explained her I was trying to forget him and start to avoid him and she subscribed us to the damn riff off. "Didn't you hear I don't want to see him? I'm not going, either to the dance." Chloe and Stacie were about to sat something but I stopped them raising my finger. "It's my decision, not yours. I'm good with Sebastian, if you don't like him I don't care because it's MY life and I don't need your help making good choices. Thanks, Chloe." I left the girls without letting them to tell me what they wanted to tell me and went straight to the radio station now that my shift started earlier.

I entered the radio and look was in the booth. When he saw me he waved me and I mouthed "Hi" I started stacking the big pile of CD's . "Hey Bec..." I glared at him. "…Ca." He said with a smile. "I listened to your mixes and they're sick, you know? I want you to play your music on the late shift if you can. At least on Fridays." He offered me with his British accent. "Sure, Luke. I don't know what to say, Thanks." I said hugging him. "No problem." He said with a wink "You can start this week or the next, just text me." This. Is. Awesome.

**_*Friday Night*_**

***Chloe's P.O.V***

We were in Barden High; I hoped that Beca could make it. I knew she wouldn't let me down and I knew she wanted to come. The riff off was about to start when Jesse came with preoccupation in his face. "Hey girls, Beca isn't here yet?" And preoccupation in his voice too. "No, I don't know if she's going to come." I said sadly. "I think Sebastian is going to convince her. He said he'll take her here." Suddenly, Jesse's face changed. "WHAT?!"

"Oh my god is something wrong?" I asked scared. "Sebastian is going on the bus, the line 56. You know what line is it, right?" I nodded, and my nodded was transformed to a shook. "Imagine this, an old line of busses, late at night with a girl that is…" He felt his phone buzz and looked for it. When he read the text he just got, his eyes were bigger than normal. His breath started to shake and getting faster. "It's Beca." What?! Beca texted him? "What's saying?" And suddenly, everything he said was in slow motion.

A/N IM BACK :) What happened to Beca? Is she okay? did she and Jesse talked? I dont know. You'll have to see. As i said, im going to update on staurdays or fridays...or if i can, another day. Thanks for the reviews. It REALLY helps :D Love y'all. Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what do you think


	18. Chapter 18

**_*Friday Night*_**

**_*Chloe's P.O.V*_**

_We were in Barden High; I hoped that Beca could make it. I knew she wouldn't let me down and I knew she wanted to come. The riff off was about to start when Jesse came with preoccupation in his face. "Hey girls, Beca isn't here yet?" And preoccupation in his voice too. "No, I don't know if she's going to come." I said sadly. "I think Sebastian is going to convince her. He said he'll take her here." Suddenly, Jesse's face changed. "WHAT?!" _

_"__Oh my god is something wrong?" I asked scared. "Sebastian is going on the bus, the line 56. You know what line is it, right?" I nodded, and my nodded was transformed to a shook. "Imagine this, an old line of busses, late at night with a girl that is…" He felt his phone buzz and looked for it. When he read the text he just got, his eyes were bigger than normal. His breath started to shake and getting faster. "It's Beca." What?! Beca texted him? I thought she was mad at him, well she was until yesterday "What says?"I asked. And suddenly, everything he said was in slow motion._

**Chapter 18**

***Thursday, Beca's P.O.V***

"Beca" My dad said from behind the door "Beca, open up. You're late for school." His voice is so annoying at the morning. I growled in response. I took my clothes and most important thing, my phone. There was a few texts. Some from the girls, others from Jesse and one from Sebastian. I decided to read Sebastian's first.

**6:30 AM**

**Sebastian**

**-**Morning Beauty ;)

Cheese things annoys me, they're so dense. It sounds horrible to me. What are you supposed to text back when a cheesy text comes to you? Thanks? You too? I doubted for a few minutes until I decided to text. "Thanks, same to you." Pretty dry, I know, but I didn't feel comfortable being cheesy. Anyways, after all, we aren't a couple. So I don't have to be that cheesy with him. I opened the other texts.

**Yesterday 11:8PM**

**Chlo**

-Becs I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told them that we were going… I'm not gonna change my mind about jeca :(

-But our names are already there ;)

And finally, Jesse's one.

**3:27AM**

**Swanson.**

-I miss my work buddy at the radio station. Can we talk?

**4:05AM**

-At least I'll get to see you at the riff off tomorrow

Why was he awake that late? Fixing things via text never worked for me. If a person needed me, then that person has to do what that person has to if it wants to see me, but I can't be angry forever with him. Why was I angry anyways? It's not my business if he has a girlfriend or not. I don't have to care about it. He's my friend after all. And one of the closest I've ever had. I stared at the screen asking what I had to answer. "BECA, YOU'RE ALREADY LATE." Shit. I forgot to change. "JEEZ, I'm coming." I said walking (running) downstairs untangling my headphone's cord.

I was kinda annoyed for the fact that Chloe still tried to make me change my mind, or because she was forcing me to go to the damn Riff Off. I couldn't act like if it didn't bother me, besides it would look weird if someone is mad with you one day and then, that person loves you again. No, at least that's not how I do it.

I spent the whole day like I used to do it back to freshman year. Alone, like a loner. At the lunch I tried to don't make eye contact. Even though Chloe saw me and waved me to sit with them I turned around and ate my lunch mixing music. Only my headphones and I.

I was leaving school when Stacie took me by surprise. "Beca, right? You still remember us?" She said taking me by the arm. "Of course I do" I said rolling the eyes. "I'm not as stupid as you think." Behind Stacie, Chloe was standing. She had the "I'm a kicked puppy face". "Well, you know how's Ms. Beale. She feels guilty because you are mad with us." Stacie whispered to me. "Okay, I'm not mad I'm just…" I couldn't find a word to justify that I wasn't mad. "Annoyed?" Chloe asked. "Yeah. Annoyed. I see that Jesse already know about my presence in the Riff Off. Its gonna be harder to say No to him"

"Even though you are mad?" Stacie asked in a confused tone. "I can't be mad at him. I shouldn't. It's not normal when…" I realized what I was about to say and shut my mouth. I was not going to open to somebody else, not even the girls. "I have to, Go" I said as a excuse to leave. "She's gonna meet with Sebastian, right?" Chloe asked. "She's gonna meet with Sebastian." Stacie said taking out her phone.

***Jesse's P.O.V***

Luke told me that Beca changed her shift on the radio station. I felt so lonely; I had this space that one she can fill it. I needed to talk to her, I wasn't gonna be okay knowing that she was mad with me. Unfortunately, she starts her shift at 4PM, when I'm at school. So I'm gonna wait her at the end of her shift.

It was almost half past seven when I entered the Radio. "Swanson, you are early. It's about to rain right?" Luke joked with his British accent. I saw Beca's eyes get bigger when Luke said my name, she was about to turn her head to my direction but somehow, she knew I was watching her. "Ha ha ha, so funny."

"Look Luke, half past seven, shift is over. Bye" Beca said waling past us as fast as her short legs could. "What about the mixes for the Friday Becky?" Luke asked taking her by the wrist. I hold my laughter at the image of Beca counting to 100 to not to kill Luke, she was coursing him under her breathe. "BECA will give you the mixes tomorrow." She said emphasizing the word BECA. "Beca, wait." I said following her steps going outside. "Beca." I said taking her backpack making her lost her balance, I caught her just in time.

***Beca's P.O.V***

What day is today? The "Everybody grabs Beca by somewhere" day? Jesse followed me outside and took me by my backpack, I almost fell, but Jesse caught me. I crashed on his chest, his arms hugging my waist and my arms protecting my boobs from a painfully crash. "Oh hey, I didn't see you." I said obviously lying. "You did see me." He said. "You are pulling down your hair, that's what you do when you're nervous. And when you lie, you are nervous." This asshole knows a part of me very well. "What? Pf. I'm not nervous." I said looking at mi hands and putting them down. "Tell it to your red cheeks. Or is that that you're uncomfortable because we are this close?" He said releasing his arms. Neither of us realized the short distance. "Why are you mad?" He suddenly asked. "Are you serious?" I asked. "It seems like someone forgot what happened. Ask Jason, maybe he noticed it better than his big brother." Then I remembered why I was mad, and I also remembered that I told him that I had a crush on him. "Look, people say things they don't have to say. I do to, and I regret most of the things I said. Especially when I'm angry." My phone started ringing. It was Sebastian. "Bye." I said to Jesse before answering to Sebastian.

**WE ARE SO CLOSE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO BECA ON FRIDAY. It took forever to write this short chapter and im really sorry guys. I'll try to be more active. Hopefully the chapter 19 will be out tomorrow. ALL MISTAKES GO FOR ME**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N IM SO SORRY. I lost this chapter at least a millionth time and I'm so lazy, but here I am.**

***Beca's P.O.V* **

**Friday afternoon.**

I've spent the day with my ear buds. I'm honestly kind of annoyed with Chloe for forcing me to go to the Riff Off and for pushing things with Jesse. I avoided her and Stacie in school, knowing that if I talked to them, they would realize what's going on and possibly tell it to Jesse, and I don't need that.

I was coming home from school, about to open my front door when I noticed Chloe's car parked outside the house, _Oh shit. _I opened the door to found two girls sitting in the living waiting for me. "You're welcome." My dad said in my ear brushing past me and leaving the house.

"You thought you could avoid us for your whole life?" Chloe said standing up. "Are you like this because of the Riff Off and the prom? Because we won't force you to go with Jesse, at least not me." Stacie said pointing to Chloe. "I'll just force you to go." She continued with a smile.

"That thing is in 5 days." I said.

"Yes, you only have 5 days to get a date, a dress and… that's all." Chloe said counting with her fingers. "Oh big deal." I said sarcastically walking to the kitchen, they following me behind. "You're not going with Sebastian, aren't you?" Chloe said raising an eyebrow. "What's the problem if I do?" I said jumping onto the counter. "HE'S A WOMANIZER, BECA." Stacie said. "I can smell it."

"And if you're forcing me to go, who do you expect me to take if I only have him?" They looked at each other and said "Jesse." Like if it was obvious. "He already has a girl and he's, or was, my friend."

"And what's Sebastian, your boyfriend? Because you don't say that." Stacie said gaining a nod from Chloe. "If he's your friend. Don't you think it's time to talk to Jesse?" Stacie asked questionably. Maybe she was right, I don't have the right to be mad at him for being in love with other, I can't control him. "Beca," Chloe said in a sincere tone getting closer to me. "we all can see that what you feel for Sebastian isn't what you want. He doesn't make you smile like Jesse does; he's not supportive with you."

"Think about it." Stacie said leaving the kitchen. "Remember that friends go to dances together too."

"Hope we'll see you tonight, Becs." Chloe said. "I can pick you up."

"Sebastian will." I said looking down at my feet avoiding her gaze.

They both left, leaving me confused. The worst thing is that they're right, I have to make things right with Jesse and explain things to Sebastian. Tonight, at the Riff Off.

***Later that day***

I was outside in my porch waiting for Sebastian. I thought a lot on the way I had to tell him.

"Ready to go?" I hear Sebastian's voice said. I raised my gaze from my phone and nodded with a smile. He hugged me by the shoulders while we walked in silence. That gave me time to realize, even more, that I'm happy with Sebastian, but not as much as I was with Jesse when we used to hang out.

"Are we going by bus?" I asked since I haven't seen his car. "Nope" He said dropping the P. "My car is with a mechanic so I grabbed my cousin's car. It's parked around the corner." I nodded.

When we finally got to his car, we got in and he started driving. Once we stopped in a red traffic light, he took out his iPhone, I can't explain how nervous that makes me. It gives me insecurity and bad memories. "Please put that down until we get there." I asked. "Its okay babe, I always do it and I'm fine." He then looked at me and let go of the steering wheel. "Don't do that. He laughed and took it again luckily saving us from a crash against a wall. He took again his phone unblocking it and stepped on the gas pedal, with his phone still in his hand. He didn't notice the taxi coming from the left. "Sebastian." I said warningly. "In a minute." He said without raising his gaze.

The taxi honked, but when it did. It was too late. The taxi destroyed the right side of the car where I was. I hardly remember feeling a hard impact and glass flying to everywhere, and then nothing. All black. I could hear some screams in the background and part of my body getting colder by the minute. Something warm ran all over my face. It felt like an eternity, I could hear but it got harder to open my eyes or talk. The pain I was feeling was overwhelming. But I felt it for a short time.

***Jesse's P.O.V***

I was talking with Chloe, more like she was talking to me. She told me that Beca promised she was going to come but she wasn't here yet. The Riff Off was about to start and Sebastian wasn't here either. "Maybe they're just having sex." Stacie said and Chloe slapped her arm. "They're not." Chloe said. "I know, it was a joke. Like if Beca was capable of having sex with a douche like him." Stacie said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know if she's going to come." Chloe said sadly. "I think Sebastian it's going to convince her, he said he'll take her here."

"WHAT?!" Both girls looked at me like if I was crazy. "Oh my god, it's something wrong?" Chloe asked scared. "_Sebastian's car broke. He is going on the bus, the line 56. You know what line is it, right?" Chloe nodded slowly and her nod became a shook. "Imagine this, an old line of busses, late at night with a girl that is…" Suddenly, my phone started buzzing. I took it out and saw a text from Sebastian. _

_**From: Sebastian**_

_**9:34PM**_

_-A taxi crushed my car and Beca was in there, you' re the only one I know who knows her. Please come to the hospital as fast as you can and call her dad._

_"It's Beca." I said slowly. Chloe seemed surprised, at this moment she didn't know if it was something good or not. "What says?" She asked. I started scrolling down the text until I saw a picture attached to it. My heart stopped and fell to my stomach. It was a car flipped over and some firemen trying to pull a body. "She's in the hospital." I almost whispered. Chloe said looking for Stacie, since she was nowhere to be found. _

_I started running toward my car and went to the hospital as fast as I could. I asked where she was and they told me her room. I ran to the room 056 to find a doctor outside talking to Sebastian who only had some bruises and a cut above his eyes. His face lightened a bit when he saw me. "Dude." He said hugging me, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I did." I was still confused with what happened. "What. How happened?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked down to the floor. "She's in there?" He nodded._

_The person that was in the bed wasn't Beca, that person looked so fragile, paler than Beca, that person was hurt, in the outside this time; it wasn't the Beca I knew. It took me some seconds to realize that it was Beca. I left the room and saw the doctor "How's she?" I asked the doctor that was there. "Unconscious. Lost a lot of blood and a broken rib…" We heard some fast steps coming behind us, it was the Bellas with Stacie and Chloe. "What happened?" Stacie asked._

_"__A car impact by the passenger side, where your friend was." A few gasps were heard from them. "And what's her state?" Chloe asked. "She's unconscious. She hit her head pretty hard, which means she has a close head injury-"_

**"**Something got through her skull?" Fat amy asked cutting the doctor, who shook his head in no. "A closed head injury means you received a hard blow to the head from striking an object, but the object did not break the skull. Some head injuries result in prolonged or irreversible brain damage. This may occur as a result of bleeding inside the brain or forces that damage the brain directly. These more serious head injuries may cause coma, chronic headache, Loss or change in sensation, hearing, vision, taste or smell, Paralysis or Seizures." Most of the girls were crying. The thought of Beca with one of those injuries killed them.

"But again, I don't think she's going to have head damage." The doctor said trying to cheer the girls. "Does she have anything else?" CR asked. "Well, she broke her right rib and lost a lot of blood. Also, the impact sprained her ankle and damaged in a minor level her wrist. We're waiting for her to wake up to see if her signals get better or worse."

"Thanks." Chloe said. I've never saw Chloe like that, the few times I saw her she was all happiness and now she looks destroyed. "Did you call her father?" She asked looking at me. "No, I forgot. I will now."

I called Mr. Mitchell and waited until he picked up. It rung twice until he accepted the call.

"Who's this?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Hi sir. I'm Jesse Swanson and hum, I'm one of Beca's friend." I heard him sighed like if he was annoyed. "What did she do now?"

"She actually did nothing." I had no idea how to drop this bomb to him. "She's in…" I took a deep breath and let it out. "The hospital."

"What?" He said slowly like if he couldn't believe it.

"She was in the car and it crashed." I tried to explain

"You WHERE THE ONE DRIVING?!" He started yelling and freaking out.

"No, sir. The guy who was with her was the douche who caused this."

He was breathing fast and I could hear noises of some keys in the background. "Thanks son. I'll be there in a minute." And hung up.

**this is something...for now. i PROMISE i'll try to be more active. i have no idea if anyone still reads this so please leave a review. all mistakes goes for me**


End file.
